Frozen the rebooted theme
by Hiddengirl2008
Summary: It's been a week since Queen Elsa and Anna celebrated Anna's birthday . All has gone okay, until a mysterious someone sends a letter...(CURRENTLY EDITING)
1. Chapter 1

**BREAKING NEWS: THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING EDITTED, I'VE REALIZED IT'S NEEDED A LOT OF LOVE.**

Hiddengirl2008: Hello people, I promised you an update and HERE IT IS, one thing I'm not the greatest at editing even since this is my first book on fanfiction. I'm SO excited to begin.

Elsa: Hiddengirl2008 does not own Frozen or ninjago. Only some of the plots and if she diciades to OC

Zane: Chapter 1 the note and dream

Last time on frozen,

''why do you shut me out why do you shut the world what are you so afraid of''said Anna,

''I said enough, let it go let it go''said Elsa

''everything will be alright ''said Anna

''I can't''said Elsa as she accedently froze her sister's heart

''NO''shouted Anna as she froze solid, Anna unfeezzes and Elsa thaws Arendelle.

( now on Frozen)

All was fine in arrendelle this is a week after that first part of the story, there's four parts we're now on the second so enjoy. it was a princess meeting at arrendelle which Elsa was hosting, and when she came out she saw all the other princesses around Ariel talking about boys

'' guys prince Eric found me this flower isn't neat'' said Ariel the others giggled and sighed and started singing

'' why does every princess need to have a prince, its the same old story I'm just not convinced, why keep on assuming men will save the day?, I can be the hero and do it my own way!, why be confined to be hiding behind true love, enough!, I 'm who I am, I don't need a man'' she was walking to the other princesses singing snowhite asked jasmine

'' so how's Aladdin?'' Elsa started to sing

'' you got slipped a roofie, you fell for a cheat you've got really lucky you have tiny feet, you got stockroom sindrum, your a spoiled brat, you have special talents but gave them up like that, why be confined to be hiding behind true love, enough!, please understand, you don't need a man'' Jasmine looked at Elsa

'' you haven't found him yet'' she said. All the other princesses joined in

'' when your in love, head over fin, nothing else matters nothing but him, follow your dreams odd as that seems to be, when your in love life is a song all happy endings never go wrong, cept when they do sadly that's true who knew'' the princesses were in a daydream

'' I dreamed of daring quests'' sang Belle.

'' seeing the world from east to west'' sang Ariel.

'' instead we just sit inside'' sang Cindrella.

'' stuck in this princess sterotype''sang Aurora.

'' but now is our time to let them know, they were wrong, we are strong, let it show, let it go'' sang Elsa.

'' why does every princess need to have a prince?, its the same old story I'm just not convinced, why keep on assuming men will save the day, I can be the hero and do it my own way!, why be confined to be hidding behind true love, I'm who I am, I don't need a man'' All the princesses were singing.  
The meeting was over and the other princesses had gone back to their castles and Elsa went to her study to prepare for bed when Anna came into the bed- room with a letter in her hands.

'' its for you, Elsa'' said Anna handing her sister the letter. the letter said

'' Dear Elsa, my name is Zane Julien, I live around Ninjago city, I have decided to invite you to a tour of Cyrus borg's industries, hope to see you at the middle school tomorrow, see you soon[ hopefully], Zane Julien'' Anna had a great big smile around her face.

'' He has ice spelled all over his name, he's perfect for you Elsa, he writes letters the same way you do, its a sign of love'' said Anna she was shaking with excitement.

'' I can't go,besides I can't fall in love with the first human boy I meet, goodnight Anna'' said Elsa kicking Anna out of her room so she could sleep. Anna went to her room and Elsa went to bed and went to sleep. she was dreaming about somthing strange, someone was speaking to her.

'' Elsa queen of ice and snow, you and I have a destiny,once upon a time two people with ice powers fell in love, but the two sacrifice and one of the two don't survive snd the other one seeks destiny but in sadness'' said the voice witch sounded clam witch Elsa was relieved,but frightened at the same time, knowing that the person who was speaking would not hurt her, luckily so there was no need to be armed.

'' no, wait come back who survives and who doesn't?, please, who are you I can't see you is this a dream or something wait'' said Elsa struggles to wake up but does not understand. '' where do I meet him?, wait borg industries, I can still make it if I leave now'' said Elsa running to wake up her sister, she did it joyfully for she was in love. '' Anna wake up!'' shouted Elsa knocking on her sister's door.

'' I knew it Kristoff we're leaving for Ninjago'' said Anna sleepy.

'' I don't know how to dance the tango'' said Kristoff.

'' NINJAGO!'' the couple shouted waking up. the two went to the sled which Elsa was already in they drove on and on they picked up Olaf and they continued on the trail for richway street.

Hiddengirl2008: Oh my gosh! first story chapter 1 complete! tune in for more. Also please review and leave your favorite parts of the chapter also answer these questions

Who is this Zane Julien? a friend or foe?

and who spoke to Elsa in her dream?

Hiddengirl2008 has proved this update-


	2. Chapter 2 Zane

Me: Whose ready for an update?

Jay and Anna: I AM!

Kai: you don't have to scream

Me: what's his deal?

Lloyd: He's ticked because you haven't included him in your story.

Me: Don't worry Kai, you'll see what'll happen.

Zane: Hiddengirl2008 doesn't own Ninjago or Frozen just a bit of the plot and OCs

Me: Don't Kill me Foreverdreamer12, but I like to thank you for reading my story. It means alot to me. Enjoy

Kai: sooooo...

Me: SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT HER TO KILL YOU!?

CHAPTER 2 ZANE By the time they arrived at the school they saw the teachers and their students come out and Elsa started to look for 'Zane Julien' she looked everywhere. she wasn't watching where she was going until she bumped into a guy with white hair and a gray snowflake sweater.

''I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and I was looking for someone'' said Elsa as she helped the stranger to his feet.

'' I'm alright, are you''asked the person who had a voice that sounded familiar to Elsa but she couldn't tell.

'' I'm sorry, have we met cause your voice sounds familiar lets start this over, my name is Queen Elsa of arendelle'' said Elsa introducing herself to the guy she bumped into.

'' my name is Zane Julien'' said the guy she met.

'' you were the one who sent me the letter'' Elsa said to herself.

'' so are you alone?''asked Zane with a smile.

'' no my sister and her boyfriend are with me''said Elsa.

'' oh lets head over to the borg tower the children are probably getting bored, permission to sit on the bus with me?'' asked Zane. Elsa blushed.

''permission granted, but first I need to find my sister'' said Elsa.

'' go ahead Elsa I'm over here''shouted Anna.

'' oh, Anna very funny'' said Elsa.

'' that's your sister, isn't it'' replied Zane, Elsa nodded and grabbed Zane's open hand. they stepped onto the bus to see a guy wearing a brown sweater and had black messy hair and he had a microphone in his hands, he was messing around with it. a kid grumbled and asked his pathetic teacher

'' why can't we take the dragon or the ultra sonic raider?''. the guy smiled

'' that's because they don't have one of these, pretty cool huh, I'm on a microphone, the mc, the mighty Cole'' as he continued to mess around with the microphone, as Anna and Kristoff stepped on the bus. Elsa and Zane were seated together[ how romantic] and were talking to each other.

'' this is awesome, look at them they are so cute!'' squealed Anna spying on her sister who was sitting and talking to a guy that looked like her on the bus.[ the guy's a little weird, because he's a nindroid] the bus was off with everyone inside, a girl who was wearing a tanktop was driving the bus. a guy who was wearing a blue sweater was poking Anna and she was about to get up to beat him one, when Kristoff held her back and he went to do it himself, when he got to where the guy was sitting,he saw not just the guy that was ticking Anna off but a guy in a brown blazer and red tie.

'' whose poking my girl? cause whoever is gonna get a serious beating''asked Kristoff. the guy in the red tie said

'' it was him, sorry about that'' he was pointing at the guy in the blue sweater.

'' REALLY, KAI I WAS JUST MESSING WITH HER WAY TO RUIN THE FUN'' shouted the guy in the blue sweater.

'' sorry about that my name is Kai bilens and this is Jay walker''said the guy in the red tie.

'' my name is Kristoff and this is princess Anna and over there with the guy in the gray snowflake sweater is queen Elsa''said Kristoff, Anna popped out with Kristoff when he announced her name.

''the random guy with the micphone over there is Cole Hence and the guy with the queen is Zane Julien''said Jay.

'' you, I otta beat you for poking me on the shoulder'' said Anna who was annoyed at Jay. the bus was entering Ninjago city everything was different. Anna looked at Elsa and Zane who were still talking, Elsa was showing Zane her ice powers and Zane was too[yeap both of them have ice powers] the bus stopped at the borg tower and everyone was stepping off the bus. Zane let go of Elsa's hand knowing that he didn't want to start anything the he couldn't finish with her. but knowing it now herelized that he had a crush on the queen of arrendelle!

Hiddengirl2008- has proved this update


	3. Chapter 3 Pixal

Me: Okay we're back and ready for more frozen and ninjago!

Kai: okay does it occur to you that this is your third update this week.

Me: It does but don't be a jerk about it, I have nothing to do today so I thought I would update. Elsa and Zane

Zane and Elsa: Hiddengirl2008 doesn't own Ninjago or frozen just a bit of the plot.

Chapter three Pixal

hey entered the borg tower and a female droid greeted them saying

'' welcome to borg industries, I am P.I.X.A.L''. Elsa saw Zane again.

He heading toward the P.I.X.A.L. She immediately panicked and tried not to ruin their moment, but was heartbroken though, she lost him. P.I.X.A.L scanned Zane, ''come on borg wants to meet you and your friends Anna and Elsa'' said P.I.X.A.L showing them the way to the elevator. they headed to the elevator and set it for floor one hundred. Elsa was nervous she didn't know what P.I.X.A.L was capable of with Zane's scanning because he ran on good source, so really he couldn't be shut down that easily, but she was still worried, Anna saw her sister upset.

'' Are you alright, Elsa? ''asked Anna she patted her back.

'' Yeah I just...I just feel worried'' said Elsa hugging her younger sister.

''Its okay'' said Zane walking toward Elsa. they made it to the floor that borg was on and got off the elevator, they saw borg on robotic legs.

''I got you guys something''said Borg, Cole smiled

'' I hope its cake'' but Cole was wrong, Borg he brought out a statue of himself so Cole was disappointed'' oh its not cake''said Cole upset. Elsa saw Borg take Kai over alone and said something and then Elsa knew something was wrong and that she should know about it, she wasn't that worried about it until she heard Borg whisper to Kai.

'' Protect it with your lives, oh he's listening go now'' Elsa's heart was pounding, she was scared, what she needed to do was see her sister, she might know what is going on and she trusted her she wasn't sure about that P.I.X.A.L person though, oh well. she got on the elevator and saw her sister and her four friends, Elsa smiled she liked the fact that her sister was there for her. the ninjas had the statue and Anna sat nearby and watched them carry it .[ how fun!]

'' What's wrong?''asked Anna.

'' What toke you so long?''asked Cole.

'' Nothing, just Mr. Borg was acting weird don't you guys think?''asked Elsa.

''Well you spent most of your life behind a door so you haven't met much people in life, just don't freak out at the fact that people are weird, take Zane for instance'' said Cole.

''Hey not around a girl, Cole save it for when we are alone'' said Zane who smiled after he said that at Elsa.

'' Guys I think she's right, she maybe onto something, he acted scared, like something was wrong he said to protect them with our lives, I noticed that you've been acting strange since then Elsa'' said Kai who was the only one who believed Elsa. they ninjas accidentally dropped the statue and it broke

'' Oh great now look what you have done!''scolded Jay.

''It's hollow there's something inside'' Zane pointed out. inside there were four new ninjas outfits,a pair of gloves which were Elsa's size and odd, golden blades.

'' New ninja outfits and what actually are these?''asked Kai.

'' Cool blades'' Anna found the strange blades interesting, and proceded touching the odd blades. an alarm rang and a robotic voice frightened Anna

'' Techno blades detected, stand down and drop the techno blades'' Anna screamed

''It wasn't me I don't know.

'' no we must protect them'' said Kai.

'' have it your way, goodbye''said the robotic voice. the elevator dropped as if it was gonna crash.

'' what are we going to do?''Elsa asked herself.

Me: Cliffhanger, what do you think will happen next? That is my only question. Bye.

Hiddengirl2008 has proved this update-


	4. evil rises part 1

The sisters and thier four friends didn't know what to do the elavator was dropping out of the sky.'' I have an idea, we'll use spinjizu, Jay grab Anna and Zane

you get Elsa'' said Cole. the six agreed and got out of the elavator. '' now what do we do?''asked Anna, they were on top of the elavator that continued to

drop. ''look we can jump onto that other elavator''said Cole. they jumped the elavator and made it, but Elsa was still scared.  
Back with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven  
They were taking a tour and Olaf was next to P.I.X.A.L, he liked her and he wanted to ask questions about things and all of sudden P.I.X.A.L's eyes glowed red

and she said '' this'll be the end of your tour'' Olaf ran straight to Kristoff and said '' Sven, I think there's something wrong with our tour guide'' Kristoff didn't

understand what Olaf meant'' she's a droid, she'll act strange, if you were gonna ask that you should have asked me earlier''said Kristoff. '' she's wasn't earlier,

she said this will be the end of your tour and her eyes glowed red, she's scary'' said Olaf. all of a sudden the droids started to attack them.

Back with Elsa, Anna and the ninjas

the elavator stopped and everyone was in new clothes. ''huh, I gotta to say, I love the new theards'' said Jay. robots came toward them'' huh, oh two can play

it this game hiyeah''said Kai who tried to use his weapon that didn't turn on, he was confused. '' what's with these things?, how do you turn them on?''asked

Kai shaking his techno blade. '' here let me try''said Zane who hit his techno blade at a pipe, '' its not sharp why even call it a blade?'' asked Zane. they ran

toward a window '' what am I chopped liver, let me try''said Elsa, she shoot her ice at a droid which reflected off it and onto the window and broke the window.

'' oh snap''said Jay. they fell out of the window Cole grabbed a hose and shouted '' GRAB ON!'' they all garabbed the hose '' ready to crash the party'' Cole

started. ''boys'' he finshed in slow motion, then BANG right onto a window. '' ow, ew''said Anna and Jay whose faces were squashed to the window[ wow when

you actully stop the tape, Anna has chubby cheecks awkward!] everyone except Elsa was squashed to the window. they slid off the window and onto a

window washer thing. Jay's techno blade fell on his head '' ow'' he said. a robotic window washer went to attack them but Cole kicked it off the window washer

thing. the ninjas, Anna and Elsa started to pull the strings of the windwasher'' and thats when Borg said he was listening'' said Kai. '' do you really think it could

be the overlord?''asked Jay. '' who in the world is the darn overlord?''asked Anna. '' but we all saw Lloyd defeat him'' said Cole. '' yes he was defeated but can

be destoried''said Zane. a coper came up to them, '' I don't know but we can'' said Jay. Zane had an idea, '' Cole throw me and Elsa''said Zane.

''WHAT!''shouted Elsa. ''EXCAUSE ME''shouted Cole. Elsa thought for a secound '' just do it '' said Elsa who was thinking about Zane's plan. Cole threw the two

with ice powers onto the copter, Elsa slid on the front of the copter and Zane started to slip off toward the back until Zane used his techno blade. '' what

happened?''asked Kai. Zane and Elsa were in the copter. '' the techno blade must have hacked into the hover copter's system Zane and Elsa control it''said Jay.

'' cool''they all sighed.  
Back with Olaf, Kristoff and Sven

''run, jump, duck''said Nya as the children were being attack. a laser goes right thourgh Olaf who giggled at the feeling, Nya gasped at Olaf who didn't

understand, but Kristoff grabbed Olaf who was on Sven and started to drive off, toward a window. '' bus driver I don't know if this helps but I see an open

window just ahead of us''said Olaf as he rid Sven toward the window. '' get to the window, follow the talking snowman''said Sensi Wu pointing to the window.

the children and the characters got to the window which was on the convar belt. on the trail of the convar belt lead to the fire hole that was lit. '' how do we

stop it?''asked Nya. ''leave it to me Nya''said Kristoff. '' so her name is not bus driver, its Nya, why do you confuse me people''said Olaf who was losing his

head[ get it get it head cause he can take off his head] '' forget it Olaf lets stop the children from hitting the fire''said Krsitoff, he swung his ax and rope at the

button and succeeded. Kristoff, Sven and the children made it to Zane and Elsa's copter, but Olaf was with Nya. P.I.X.A.L grabbed Nya's leg'' this'll be the end of

your tour''said P.I.X.A.L, Nya kicked her in the face and grabbed Olaf's hand '' bye, bye''said Olaf who was waving at P.I.X.A.L. they grabbed onto the copter but

Olaf was in pieces, he waved to Elsa and Zane in the copter '' hi Elsa and stranger in pajamas''said Olaf whose face was stuck on the windshield. '' and that's

the snowman Olaf this is Zane, Zane this is Olaf''said Elsa. Zane smiled and waved at the odd talking snowman, Olaf did the same. they got the children to

the bus '' get back to the school as fast as you can sis, we need to find the golden ninja''said Kai. ''but what about you guys?''asked Nya '' we got this'' said Kai.

'' Kristoff, Olaf and Sven go with them''said Anna, '' but I want to help''said Kristoff. '' I'd feel terrible if something happen go help Nya''said Anna who kissed her

boyfriend on the cheek. '' stay save Anna you too Elsa''said Olaf who as stepping on the bus. as soon as the bus left Kai said '' so these techno blades hack

into thier systems'' Anna cheered. '' so lets do a little hackattack''said Jay who was smiling at Anna. ''ohhh is anyone having this tinkly feeling inside''said Cole,

'' I know I do''said Anna. '' Zane and Kai take Anna and Elsa to the skies, and Cole and Jay stay to the grounds I'll do what I can for the people''said Sensei Wu

. the ninjas did spinjitzu and shouted ''NINJAGO!'' and got to the ships. Anna and Kai went to find a ship, they were about to go in a plane that looked like Zane

and Elsa's when Kai and Anna saw a awsome plane and they said ''I want that'' they jumped onto the plane and Kai used his techno blade and it was his

'' haha yeah, ahh man seriously''said Kai who found out it wasa piece of junk. a message came up and started to speak '' so you've figured out how the

techno blades work, they are far more important then you think''said the message. '' do you mind explaining?''asked Kai. '' this message was left recently, we

discovered that a virus was left off in our system the overlord''said the message. '' the overlord''said Kai.''You must leave Ninjago now cause as soon as he

finds out you have them he'll never let you leave'' said the message.


	5. Author Note

Sorry if that last chapter was super crappy I had problems with uploading it!


	6. Chapter 5 evil rises part 2

Me: I told you I would update this story. Sorry fans about leaving for a couple of days! Also last chapter of Episode 1

Elsa: Hey so don't worry we're...

Zane and Elsa: UPDATING!

Me: Well... Jay disclaimer

Jay: naaahhh

Anna: fine I'll do it. Hiddengirl2008 doesn't own Ninjago or Frozen just a bit of the plot

Zane: Enjoy

Me: it was comment I'm fine

Jay: hey sooooooo

**Foreverdreamer12** bursts through the door and attacks Jay.

Chapter 5 Evil Rises part 2

''I have also given you new ninja suits to hide you identity''said the message. Kai was having problems with the droids in the sky, '' hey do youmind wrapping it up?, we're kinda occupied here''said Kai.

'' okay goodbye ninja and good luck''said the message and it shut off. they landed on the ground and more robots attacked.

'' there's too many we''ll never escape''said Cole. the golden ninja came in and stopped the robots everyone cheered. the golden ninja came in on his dragon.

''robots vs ninjas, dare I ask?''asked Lloyd the golden ninja. they all hugged Lloyd and they heard someone say

'' so you couldn't help yourself, we meet again golden master''said the overlord. Anna and Elsa hid behind theninjas for protection.

'' overlord I defeated you once I can do it again''said Lloyd.

''oh I don't want to fight I just want your power''said the overlord he charged the robots Lloyd shut down with his golden powers.

''what are we gonna do we need to fight them''said Lloyd, Sensei Wu stopped him and said

''no Lloyd your power only makes them stronger, we need to get you and the techno blades out of the city'' Anna and Elsa agreed

''yes but what do we do?''asked Elsa.

'' yeah Elsa's right, I don't think he'll let us leave'' said Cole.

'' I have a plan I don't have alot of time to explain so listen''said Sensei Wu. they huddled and listened to Sensei Wu's plan. then they got to their ships and were off.

''let's hope this works''said Anna.

'' I sense 4 point two percent of this plan working I'd say our hope is slim''said Zane.

''that's why its called hope Zane''said Kai. they were luckily out of the city they were almost in their hiding

''we have to go back for Sensei''said Lloyd.

'' don't worry we will as soon as you are safe''said Kai.

'' he wants these techno blades and for some reason he also wants you''said Cole.

'' remember it was your sensei's plan they can't break him'' said Elsa.

''yesterday is over and tomorrow is yet to come we will go back to new Ninjago city and when we do we'll be ready until then we find a safe place to hide''said Zane.

Back at the borg tower with P.I.X.A.L,

She was in the factory with Zane's scanning and started changing them around into a bad guy robots as soon as she was done she updated

and said '' update complete'' she made an army of evil nindroids!

Me: CLIFFHANGER!

Jay: That was an okay chapter

Me: what do you mean by ''okay'' chapter I worked the hardest on this chapter to fit the whole scene with Elsa, Anna and the ninjas escaping the city. Alright thank you for reading my story!

Hiddengirl2008 has proved this update-


	7. Chapter 1 of episode 2 hiding

Me: And we're back

Zane: sorry we took

Jay: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long

Anna: why are you doing that?

Jay: I don't knooooooooooooooooooooooooow

Elsa: Hiddengirl2008 doesn't own Ninjago or Frozen just a tad of the plot.

Zane: Enjoy!

Jay: I...

Anna: SHUT IT!

Last time on frozen, ''techno blades located''said The robotic alarm ''you need to get them out of here he'll never let you leave''said the

message of cyrus borg ( now on Frozen)Meanwhile with the a few days after this, Elsa,Anna and the ninjas were hiding in the forest, they

were hiding thier vehicles. ''that's better, no more technology, I'm as free as a bird, I'm not kidding I love nature, its my favorite pastime''said

Elsa enjoying the nature. '' yeah, yeah, yeah, you love nature''said Jay. '' gee snappie snappie''said Anna as Elsa was walking toward her '' I

know and I'm not a rude person'' said Elsa. '' technology is important, unlike nature''said Jay who was showing off, ''well guess what your

technology brought back the overlord'' shouted Elsa who was annoyed at the blue ninja. '' well no cameras are good''said Lloyd. '' but still you

and Elsa outta wear these, if a droid sees you it'll scramble their systems''said Nya tossing Elsa a pair of gloves and a dress and Lloyd a new

green ninja outfit. '' comfy and warm''said Lloyd. '' really the conceal-don't-feel treatment again''sighed Elsa looking at her warm pair of

turquoise gloves that was in the statue. ''don't worry Elsa its not happening again its just to scramble the systems''said Anna. '' Lloyd?''asked

a girl whose name was Miscko. '' Mom?''asked Lloyd who was unable to believe his eyes to the sight of his mother.'' what are you guys doing

here?''asked Miscko. '' the overlord's back and new ninjago city's fallen under his control''said Lloyd saddly, '' they have their Sensi Wu''said

Olaf.'' Wu's tough, there's a reason he's lived as long as he has''said Miscko. ''where's Dad?''asked Lloyd. ''yeah, where's Lord Garmdon''said

Kai. '' yeah where's...who?''asked Anna. '' oh we forgot to introduce ourselves, I'm Queen Elsa, this is Princess Anna, her boyfriend Kristoff and

our snowman Olaf''said Elsa. ''nice to meet you, he goes as Sensi Garmdon now and he won't be back until tonight's lesson''said Miscko.

'' whoa,whoa, whoa did you say Sensei Garamdon?''asked Jay surprised at her words. ''I'm glad he's on our side now, with Sensei Wu gone,

we could use his help''said Zane who smiled at Elsa with surprise that she was again staring at him daydreaming. '' uh oh I started something

with her what am I gonna do?'' thought Zane.'' come on in, but no weapons allowed, ever since Lloyd saved his father, he swore an oath to

make up for his evil past, its an oath he takes very seriously''said Miscko. Elsa frowned what if she was a weapon? and what about the techno

blades. ''I'm a weapon, at least I think and what about the techno blades?, I don't know how to fight''said Elsa. Zane patted her back ''you

guys go, I'll watch Elsa and the techno blades''said Zane. ''thanks Zane''said Kai handing him his techno blade'' thank you,your the best, see

you later''said Jay, Anna and Cole handing their techno blades and Anna patted her sister's shoulder. Zane and Elsa sighed, '' well Zane its

just you,me and the techno blades''said Elsa with a sigh and offered to carry a blade.

Me: Now I don't want any bad reviews but please review and if you have any suggestions on what to do on my story let me know but in a private message. Also the beginning of episode 2!

Jay: sooooooooo

All: JAY!

Hiddengirl2008 has proved this update-


	8. DON'T REMEMBER WHAT CHAPTER I'M AT!

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this story in a while sooooo this is one of my embarrassingly long and crappy diagrammed chapter but still enjoy **

They were headed toward the dojo and there was a hill and children were playing on it they had dropped their ball. '' well at least there's still one

place we're still cool''said Cole as the children ran to Lloyd and Anna.''nope still lame''said Jay who dropped the ball that they were playing with.

''hey,hey''said the ninjas they high fived the kids. the children started climbing on Jay and Cole. Anna walked to Nya who was only watching Cole and

Jay. '' I recognize that look''said Miscko. ''oh,oh me too''said Anna who was watching her friend stare. '' two boys, one heart''said Miscko looking at

Nya. ''what am I gonna do?,Jay makes me laugh,but Cole's not Jay''said Nya she just smiled

Later that evening

at the dojo they were preparing for the Sensi. a door opened with Sensi Garamdon coming in'' well my son glad you could make it''said Sensi

Garamdon, Lloyd smiled'' its been a while Father''said Lloyd waving to his father. '' check out the new Sensi, looking sharp''whispered Jay to Cole.

Sensi wacked his head with his staff saying'' silence, close your mouth and open your ears, tonight's lesson is the art of the silent fist, to fight without

fighting, may I have a volunteer?'' Lloyd stood up for the challenge, '' how about me?''asked Lloyd. '' the final battle round two''said Nya. '' attack me,

but please no powers I happen to like my modestary''said Sensi Garamdon. everyone started laughing,including Anna who didn't really get the joke

even Kristoff and Olaf didn't understand but oh well. Lloyd attacked his father who blocked '' you see balance is the key, let the opponent fight

himself''said Garamdon. Lloyd continued but Sensi only blocked. '' let the enemy tire himself''said Sensi. Lloyd went to kick him but Sensi blocked and

hit a pole with his face, Anna covered her eyes as this happened. '' pupils, I present to you the strongest ninja in all of ninjago the Golden Ninja''said

Sensi. everyone except the ninjas and Anna started laughing, the four slapped their foreheads as they continued laughing. Lloyd was mad, he

accedenlty used his power, '' easy son, its only a lesson''said Sensi calming his son down. ''sorry, I don't know what got into me''said Lloyd. ''you let

anger take over you,I know that feeling well, lets divide into groups''said Sensi. they started to attack each other.

Back with Elsa and Zane

Elsa and Zane had passed out thinking that the other was watching the weapons, Elsa was waking up and noticed that they were gone!, '' Zane, Zane

wake up you tin can their gone''said Elsa. the two gasped and started looking for them, until Elsa saw P.I.X.A.L running off with them'' you''said Elsa

running after her. she was worried until she saw Zane junp onto her and a surprised look came to his face at the sight of his friend '' P.I.X.A.L what

are you doing?''asked Zane. '' discontinuing an old droid''said P.I.X.A.L as she kicked Zane. ''ohhh you dare make me bring out the big guns''said Elsa

who went over to Zane, she let out her powers and tempted to use them on P.I.X.A.L, but Zane kept her back by saying'' I maybe old but not

slow''said Zane grabbing P.I.X.A.L's foot. Elsa cheered as Zane fought P.I.X.A.L, threw her at a tree and wrapped her in a rope, P.I.X.A.L screamed as

this happened. ''I carry the droid and you carry the blades''said Elsa but the droid growled at her changing her decisions '' how about you carry the

droid and I carry the blades''said Elsa switching places with Zane. back at the dojo they heard screaming, '' Elsa''shouted Anna and ran out of the

dojo to see what was wrong. ''the techno blades''shouted Kai following Anna with the others behind them. they got out of the dojo to see pixal in a

rope and Zane holding its end and Elsa with the techno blades safely. ''thank goodness your okay''said Anna running to her sister. '' its Pixal, but

how did she find us?''asked Cole looking at the others for an answer. Kai slapped him'' how about we take her apart to find out''said Kai. a horrified

face came to Zane which made him drop his techno blade, '' no, please she was only doing what she was programmed to do,she may hold many

answers, perhaps there's an easier way''said Zane taking his techno blade from Elsa who had them all and turned it on. ''no, I..''started Sensi,Jay held

him back '' ah,ah,ah ah, relax ain't a weapon only hacks into things''said Jay. Zane used his techno blade which made Pixal good. '' where am I?, why

am I tied up?''asked Pixal. '' you were controlled by the overlord''said Zane. '' how did you find us'' said Elsa who helped Zane untie her.'' they minded

Sensi Wu's memory, they know all of your hiding places''said Pixal . '' my brother is he okay'asked Sensi Garamdon.'' yes, but he wants your son his

golden power is the only way that he can escape the digital round and become real''said Pixal. ''why did borg give us the techno blades to protect?,

why are they so important?''asked Kai who was eager to know. '' because together they can reboot the system,wipe the master computer clean and

destroy the overlord virus for good''said Pixal. ''whoa''said everyone except Elsa and Pixal. Pixal gasped, ''what is it?''asked Nya. ''I didn't come

alone''said Pixal. '' what do you mean not alone?''asked Kristoff ,'' whose with you?''asked Jay. '' nindroids''said Pixal, everyone shouted

''NINDROIDS!''. '' I knew you should have never trusted her with your scanning''said Anna who blamed the whole nindroid thing on Zane, but Elsa

defended the two by saying'' it was an accdent she was under control by the overlord and he didn't know that she was gonna use the scanning for

nindroids'' Anna looked around '' where are they?''she asked. '' yeah, where are they I don't see any of them''asked Jay looking for them. all of a

sudden nindroids appeared out of nowhere, everyone gasped, '' why do so many bad guys appear out of nowhere?''asked Anna. they started to fight

the droids witch they were almost invinceable, Elsa started to attack a crowd that was around her but reflected back to her and hit her heart!, she fell

to the ground in pain and coldness, the droids attacked her until Anna came and picked her up. ''she's cold but she'll be alright something stunned her

though''said Anna who brought her sister to the ninjas who were wondering if she was okay. Elsa moved around in her sister's arms and eventenley

she got to her feet, she was okay but confused, why did she not frezze only true love can thaw a frozen heart and she froze her heart, but what was

her act of true love?, oh well. by the time the ninjdroids were defeated, Elsa found out that Zane was damaged in battle, his left part of his ninjdroid

face was gone and he was unconscious, he was in Lloyd's arms.[ like her with Anna] another wave of nindroids attack, '' we need to get out of

here''said Nya as she pointed everyone to the way of the dojo. Cole had a plan there was a water ferrous wheel thing and they got onto it escaping

the nindroids, they left the dojo safely. Zane was acting alright but he didn't look like it. '' it won't long until they find out it was a tricky princess

trick''said Anna. '' if the overlord wants my son, I'm not letting him out of my sight''said Sensi Garamdon. , '' I'll look after the modastry''said Miscko.

'' wait if he wants me and the techno blades are the only thing that can stop him,shouldn't we spilt up olaf your snowman may want to come

along''said Lloyd. ''good thinking Zane's falcon knows the location of the samurai xcave, you , your father and Olaf get anything you need, then get

out of here as far as possible''said Nya. ''you have a secret lab''started Anna and Jay, ''but I thought we knew everything about each other''finshed Jay

alone. '' well a girl's gotta have her secrets''said Nya proudly and winked at Anna who knew one of her biggest secrets. '' what are you gonna do?,

those ninjdroids won't let you step one foot into the city''said Lloyd. '' yeah Nya what are we gonna do?''asked Jay. '' we're gonna shut down the

power''said Nya, Anna knew what to do. '' and I know just the person who can help us''said Anna who winked at Elsa even though the others didn't

know what she was talking about.

**You are going to be sooooooo mad at Elsa but yet feel really bad for her please review!**

**-Hiddengirl2008 has proved this update**


	9. Chapter 3 of episode 2

**HAHAHA here it is chapter nine if any of the fans that read this story read Ice master Please review and give me ideas!**

**Chapter 3 of episode 2 Elsa's broken heart!**

They were on a circus train[ which was Anna's amazing plan] and Nindroids were searching for them in the train, but one of the actors made them

disappear, they said that they could go. and the person made them come back out of a box, '' well what did I tell you they have been working in our

kingdom for years!''said Anna as she was stepping out of the box. a clown that was in the box honked his horn in Jay's ear which he didn't like. '' we

can get you just out of the tower substation, then you need to get there on your own, good luck and abracadaba''said the person who made them

disappear and disappeared into dust which made Jay cough '' show off''coughed Jay and Anna only smiled. '' so Nya shutting down the power

substation can we destroy the overlord and his nindroids by simply flipping a switch?''asked Anna, '' it'll crumble them yes, but not destroy them,

once we powered down the army we still need to reboot the centeral computer with the techno blades since they know that we have them we can't

just waltz in''said Nya. '' whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, wait a minute if shutting down the power won't that mean Pixal too?''asked Jay. Anna gasped,

'' well if Zane doesn't know don't tell him, if we're gonna come across more nindroids, then we need to be on our A game''said Cole. ''speaking of

which, where is Zane?''asked Kai, Anna thought for a minute then gasped '' where's Elsa?''asked Anna

With Zane,Elsa and Pixal

Pixal was repairing Zane and Elsa was nearby[ Elsa's snooping!] she heard them talk. '' thank you for repairing me, I guess an old droid like me is no

match for the newer models''said Zane. '' this is only one of my primary functions,grabatuide is not requred''said Pixal who stopped to look at

something on Zane which was his power source. '' fascinating''said Pixal which made Elsa tempted to see what was happening. '' what is it?''asked

Zane looking to see what she was looking at and Elsa got a chance to see it fully without them seeing her. '' your power source its a technology I am

not fimular with, your father built you with spare parts, yet this piece is different, its anque , perhaps if I take a closer look...'' started Pixal

touching his power source which brought harm to him and making Elsa let ice off on the ground luckily none noticing. ''I'm sorry I caused you pain,I was curious

to understand why you are so different''said Pixal. Zane grabbed her hands which made Elsa's start to cry[quietly] and said'' we are all different, but I

don't so feel different around you'' which made Elsa turn away, stop listening and continue to cry she loved Zane and that Pixal person ruined it, she

lost a boy like her and there was a reason to cry about him.''I am not different''started Pixal who let go of Zane's and hand and continued '' I am

Pixal, the primary inner active xturnile, assistant life form and your repairs are complete'' she left him and Elsa quickly and quietly out of the room she

never wanted anyone knowing about this, especially Zane, cause she was snooping around.

Back with Olaf, Lloyd and Sensi Garamodon.

They were following the falcon to Nya's xcave, they came upon a pile of bones together and the falcon landed on it. then Lloyd went to a button that

had a symbol on it'' the samurai x symbol''said Lloyd. Olaf lost one of his legs panting he said '' hold up, lost a leg here hang on I don't know where

to go'' then Lloyd pressed a button that opened a secret panel into the mouth of the bones. the two walked in Olaf panting behind Zane's falcon

landed on Lloyd's shoulder and Olaf petted him, inside a automatic door opened and Lloyd was impressed '' wow how did Nya have enough time to do

all this?, maybe I should have been a samurai instead''said Lloyd, Olaf agreed and nodded his head. Sensi Garamodon saw something covered in a

sheet he removed the sheet and saw a car with blasters, '' why must everything have so many weapons!''shouted Sensi. '' says the man who had four

arms to handle to golden weapons''said Lloyd and Olaf chuckled watching the father and his son ague. ''ha,ha ha, I deserved that''chuckled Sensi

lightly. Lloyd started to get to the driver's seat when his dad held him back'' I swore off fighting not driving''said Sensi and got into the driver's seat.

they got out of the xcave and Olaf screamed ''wo ho'' as they drove on the road '' where to now?''asked Lloyd. '' as far away as possible''said Sensi ''

lets go for a ride''said Olaf who called shootgun.[ passenger seat]

**Okay I feel weird enough that I did Elsa snooping on Pixal and Zane. I had to what do you think should have happened?! you knew something was gonna happen after Anna asked where Elsa was. Anna is not really in this chapter. Sorry Anna fans. Please don't give me bad comments on this chapter. I feel so embarrassed I had to post this chapter okay please send good reviews:) Plus if you haven't read Ice Masters please read oh and the Good Spy and review on those two. Now I know The good spy is Power rangers but the rest of the series is Ninjago or Aspen Height. Especially Aspen Heights. Okay review if you have any request on stories go ahead. Bye**

**-Hiddengirl2008 has proved this update**


	10. Chapter 4 of episode 2 power shutdown

**Hi guys final chapter of the episode enjoy, Please review on Ice masters, the good spy and Ninjago and Aspen Heights.**

CHAPTER 4 TURNING OFF THE POWER

The train was almost there and Elsa was alone she didn't know what to do, she forgot when Anna came in '' we're almost there, what's wrong?''asked

Anna. '' nothing just allergies''said Elsa who didn't want to tell her sister about Zane. ''oh okay''said Anna she left Elsa alone. Elsa went into another

room of the train and saw Cole and Nya and Cole was reading a book '' hey Nya how's the kids?''asked Cole. '' our kids why would we have kids we're

not even married''said Nya, Elsa chuckled and tried to choke back her giggles. ''I meant our students''said Cole. '' oh yeah the're fine, Darreth's

looking after them, you know Cole you don't get the credit you deserve''said Nya, Cole was confused '' what do you mean?''asked Cole who didn't

notice Elsa in the room neither of them did. ''I mean, you always put others ahead of yourself,I know all the other ninjas get all the attention, but I

want you to know you're... a good guy''said Nya as she stared into Cole's eyes. '' ah,don't tell Jay''said Cole as he held Nya's hand and looked into her

eyes making Elsa continue to giggle. Jay came into the room '' tell me what?''asked Jay as the two let go of each other's hand, Kai and Anna were

with them. ''uhhh...''started Nya, '' hope we didn't interupt anything but we're here''said Anna who winked at Nya and she winked back a little. they

got off the train and Anna waved goodbye, they saw the huge tower substation ahead of them. '' wow looks dangerous, are you sure this is safe

Nya?''asked Elsa. '' nope but we're doing it anyway''said Nya. lighting crashed, scaring Anna, Elsa and Pixal but Zane caught Elsa and Pixal the ones

that were the closest and Kristoff caught Anna. ''careful, they form the electricity in the air, this is where ninjago gets all the're power''said Zane

warning the two in his arms telling them to be careful. ''looks like we have a welcoming party''said Kai pointing to the tower that had a wave of

nindroids maybe even two!, lighting continued on. '' the only chance of getting in there is not to be seen, there's no way we can take them all

on''said Nya. ''you mean we get to be ninjas for a change wo ho!''shouted Jay. ''I'll stay back I am not built for stealth and can not assist you''said

Pixal. '' stay safe and stay out of trouble, I'll see you later''said Zane as Elsa watched them say goodbye. they climbed onto the tower without them

being seen, they went inside the tower. inside the tower was a big tube with sparks coming out of it. '' that's the substation's core, shut that down

and''started Nya. '' lights out for the overlord''said Kristoff rubbing his hands together. '' now if we only knew which switch''said Nya as they tried to

find it. the ninjas started looking around for the switch and so did Elsa and Anna but they couldn't help that much cause they didn't know anything

about technology. all of a sudden Jay pressed a button that played the song ''the weekend whip[ aka the ninjago theme song what this is based off ha

ha] ''hey I love this song''said Jay dancing to the song. Elsa and Zane who was nearby looked at Jay, Kai turned to him and said '' turn it off, they

can't know that we're here'' Jay sighed and turned off the music'' buzz kill'' he said. ''none of these buttons do anything''said Cole. '' but play music

and make annoying sounds''said Kristoff. ''there has to be an easier way, like maybe hack into the system''said Kai as he and Anna walked to the

tube, he tried his techno blade but it didn't work and Anna used her elbow but it only hurt her arm.'' I hate technology''said Anna rubbing her arm

that hurt. '' this can't be harder then it looks''said Cole coming to hit it with his techno blade, but it only vibrated his body, '' okay possibly

harder''said Cole meekly.

Back with Pixal

'' they've been discovered''said Pixal running to the tower, she used a grabbling hook to get to the top of the tower and she tried to fight but the

general tried to throw her off.

Back with Elsa and Anna,

An alarm ran off '' what's going on?''asked Anna. Nya checked the door she gasped '' nindroids our cover is blown, seal the doors and try to find a

way to shut it down!'' which made Elsa gasp with her. Zane saw pixal being attacked on the camera '' Pixal, don't seal the door I'm going out

there''said Zane. '' me too I'm going with him''said Elsa. '' you were almost unable to recover the last time you fought them Elsa''said Anna. ''aren't

you crazy?,we were almost unable to fix you the last time you fought them''said Jay. '' you didn't fix me, she did''said Zane as the two ran out the

door, after they left a little nindroid came in as they shut the door. ''oh great now they come in fun size''sighed Jay. ''really not the time to be

messing around, I might lose my only sister and you're messing around ''said Anna.

Back with Lloyd, Olaf and Sensi Garmdon

Lloyd was getting some water from a river and the others were in the car. Sensi and Olaf yawned, Lloyd was about to get off the ground and go back

to the car when he saw something in the water reflection. Olaf and Sensi looked up and saw a huge mech dragon! ''we need to go now!''shouted

Sensi

as he started to car,Lloyd ran as fast as he could to the car and jumped in. the car stopped and wouldn't start''come on start''said Sensi who had

problems starting the car, but Lloyd used his golden powers to quickly start it up and they were off with the mech dragon after them. ''he's gaining on

us''said Lloyd as the dragon followed them. ''well maybe this thing has an after burner''said Sensi trying to make them go faster, he pressed a button

that made a cannon go off that was over by Lloyd. ''well that should make him crumble for a little while or at least long enough to get us out of

here!''shouted Olaf, the cannon failed to hit the dragon. '' curse these weapons''said Sensi as he looked behind them to see the dragon still following.

Back with Elsa and Zane outside the tower

Elsa used her ice powers and Zane used spinjitzu to fight the nindroids, trying to find Pixal. they saw the general holding Pixal as she was trying to

get of his grasp. Zane tempt to use his techno blade on him but he blocked ''the original nindroid, your nothing more then a tin can with feelings''said

ciptor pulling back his techno blade and flipped him over making him drop his techno blade and making Elsa gasp. she tried to save Pixal by

grabbing the bad guy droid by the chest and trying to throw him but the droid kicked her and Pixal back and went to attack Zane. he was suceeding

at first then he kicked him back, Zane in pain didn't notice the droid turned invisble, Pixal and Elsa tried to warn him '' Zane watch out''she said as the

droid went to attack him. Zane fell to the ground and the droid said '' welcome to the future''as he laughed, Elsa tripped the droid off his feet and

helped Zane

Back with Anna in the tower

They were being attacked by the little droid ''hack him with the techno blade''said Kai as Cole tried to hack him, but blocked. ''I can't I've had it with

this little runt he doesn't know when to quit''said Cole. the droid shoot a laser at the tube[ which is glass by the way] giving Kai and Anna an idea

''thats it fight without fighting''said Kai. '' this is no time for a lesson Kai''said Jay. Kai ran to the tube luring the droid saying '' hey half pint over here''

as he shooked his rear end facing the droid and Anna made teasing sounds. the droid shoot another laser on the tube causing it to break, ''we need to

provoke him more''said Anna, ''or more nindroids Nya open the door''said Cole. ''I see where you're heading''said Nya running to get the door. when

she opened the door more and more nindroids came in shooting more lasers at the tube trying to hit Anna and the ninjas, but they blocked, ''its

working''said Nya.

Back with Lloyd, Olaf and Sensi Garadon

they were still being chased by the mech dargon. the dargon was coming closer and was about to hit the car '' look out ''warned Lloyd.''this is why I

toke an oath of peace''said Sensi

Back with Anna and the ninjas.

They were suceeding at the plan they had a the little droid came at them and broke the glass to the tube and was inside the tube now. the droid

inside the tube turned off the power a blast went off and the power was gone.

Back with Lloyd, Olaf and Sensi the dragon turned off and so did their car the three cheered as the dragon fell to the ground in ninjago city the power

was going out. the ninjas and Anna came out of the tower '' we did it''said Kai as they saw Zane over by Pixal who was shutting down, Elsa was

behind them but not too close she didn't want to ruin the're moment. ''this is why I wanted to stay back,so you would not see this''said Pixal. ''you

knew this would happen?''asked Zane. ''your mission was important, I was not, I am to assist''said Pixal. ''you're using you reserved don't say

anything more until we find more power''said Zane. ''you detroyed the only power source in ninjago power will now be nonexistent, we are not so

different are we?, we are capable''said Pixal. '' yes, yes we are''said Zane. Pixal shutted off, Elsa was really heartbroken now she loved someone who

loved somone else, all she could do is be there for Zane as a friend

Back with Lloyd, Olaf and Sensi

''do you think its safe to go back?''asked Lloyd. ''they may have turned off the power,but they still need to reboot the system, until we find out that

the overlord is gone for good we need to keep moving'said Sensi

**OKAY this chapter was literately the killing death of me! It was a pain to post! so please keep bad comments to yourself**

**-Hiddengirl2008 has proved this update**


	11. Episode 3 chapter 1

**NEW episode of Frozen episode three the blackout!**

FROZEN EPISODE 3 THE BLACKOUT CHAPTER 1 OLAF AND LLOYD STRENGH

Last time on Frozen, ''the overlord minded Sensei wu's memory the overlord knows all your hiding places''said Pixal ''we're gonna shut down the

power''said Nya '' shutting down the power won't that mean Pixal too''said Jay as Pixal shutted down. ( now on Frozen)''We underestermate the

importants of balance, when its there you're at peace,but if not everything falls,ninjago is no different , they put too much faith in technology causing

the overlord to return, now because of our friends the world is in our hands, when someone relies in something too much, we become weak,

vonrable, inbalanced''said Garamdon as he was placing rocks and stones on Olaf and Lloyd's shoulders. [ which were very heavy]the faclon flew by.

''in order to find your pential and learn your power you must learn balance''said Sensei. ''man how much more power does this kid need, my arms are

about to break off, lettierily I'm a snowman thats really out of shape, wait he's the one learning the lesson, why must I have these cartoonesly big

rocks on my shoulders''said Olaf. Sensei shurgged and Olaf arms were cracking ''he's right, I'm allready the golden ninja, how much more power do I

need?''asked Lloyd ''you only scratted the surface, you have the pential to move mountians, power of the first spinjitzu master''said Sensei. ''the

ninjas, Elsa and Anna have destroied the power subsation, possiably destoring the overlord and his ninjdroids,why can't we go back?''asked Lloyd.

''they may have turned off the power but when we know for sure that the overlord is fully earsed , we must continue on''said Sensei throwing a huge

rock on their shoulders causing them to drop them and Olaf's arms breaking completely. '' if you can't move mountains, we'll have to move over

them''said Sensei helping Olaf find a new pair of arms. '' oh yeah''said Lloyd getting out of the rocks that fell on him and Olaf. '' and this next one

looks purticlurly steep''said Sensei as they started to climb the next mountain

**I know shortest chapter I've ever posted for this story! I'm immediately posting a 2nd chapter see you there!**


	12. Chapter 2 of episode 3

**SEE I TOLD YOU I'D BE BACK WARNING: THIS IS ALSO A SHORT CHAPTER **

CHAPTER 2 ELSA TRIES

Back at the junkyard Anna,Kristoff,Kai and Cole were looking for things ''man I think we have been looking for so long that I think I forgot what we

are looking for''said Cole '' a jiggy conpress converter or was it was conpress jiggy converter whatever it is, lets hope it will get us back to new

ninjago city its worth finding''said Kai. ''you are right okay I'm taking a break to check on my sister''said Anna panting, she went inside leaving

Kristoff and the two ninjas to find the jiggy conpress converter. Kai continued to pull on something that made a pile of junk fall on the three of them

''AAHHHHHHHH!''the three screamed. '' we shut down the power thinking that we can just waltz in, we didn't stop to think that we were millions of

miles away''said Jay looking for the item and saw something ''hey a compack jiggy conpresser''said Jay. ''wow great find kido, now all we need now is

a upsidedown thingamobob and a ding dong floater''said Jay's dad. the three sighed who had just got out of the pile of junk, ''I have a feeling he's

making all this stuff up ''said Kristoff Kai agreed.

In the house with Elsa Anna, and the others that were not outside

Nya was trying to take half of Zane's power source and giving it to Pixal, Elsa was too scared to watch and too scared that she might freeze something

because of her inpatients but she still snooped and listened to every word. Nya grabbed half of his power source causing him to groan and making

Elsa gasp in fear and falling on the ground releasing ice on the floor.''are you sure you want to do this?, modifying your original form can bring

dangerous consequences''said Nya. ''she risked her life for me it the least I could do to bring her back''said Zane, Elsa stopped listening to realize her

sister coming into the room. ''hey Elsa are you okay?, why do you look upset?''asked Anna, Elsa sighed ''did you ever have a secret you never told

anyone and you wanted to tell them, but you didn't know how?''Elsa asked her sister. '' you have about your powers, remember? at corneration

day''said Anna '' I didn't tell you I showed you by accident''said Elsa. ''oh, well why yeah a couple of times in life everyone feels it, why do you ask,

another big secret you haven't told me''said Anna. ''yes, but don't ever tell anyone''said Elsa, ''you have my word Elsa,come on,come on tell me

please!''begged Anna ''oh,right, well I...I...I''started Elsa. ''spit it out Elsa tell me you can trust me''said Anna. Elsa sighed leaving the fact that she

was kinda scared about this but knowing that it was only her sister around in the room made her do it ''alright I like... I like Zane alot, he makes me

feel...special''said Elsa. Anna gasped and started shaking with excitement like the other day at arendelle ''you're perfect, defiantly compatible if I only

knew what that word meant, its awesome you got to tell him''said Anna. ''I don't know Anna, with everything in my way the fact that he is not a

human being and the way he acts to that P.I.X.A.L, don't you see, I can't''said Elsa. ''come on Elsa''said Anna, ''no''said Elsa. ''WHAT IS IN YOUR WAY

QUEEN ELSA OF ARENDELLE, GO TELL HIM, DON'T LET ANYTHING STAND IN YOUR WAY, NOT EVEN PIXAL COME ON!''yelled Anna, Elsa got up and

went into the room '' Zane...I.''started Elsa who stopped to see the two holding hands. ''what is it Elsa?''asked Zane, Elsa who saw half of the droid's

power source gone '' you know what never mind''said Elsa leaving the room and confusing everyone in it. ''what happened?, did you tell him?''asked

Anna as her sister shook her head, Anna was disapponted at her sister's failure of telling Zane.'' I'm coming with you to support you okay''said Anna.

''okay''said Elsa reaching for her sister's hand. they went back into the room to hear Pixal say '' you and Jay?, judging from perfect match capability,

perhaps Nya and Cole'' Anna was not surprised but Elsa was and completely forgot about telling Zane. ''Nya and Cole are a better match?''asked Jay's

mom. ''don't you mean Jay?''asked Elsa. ''perhaps her signager was damage''said Zane. ''my proser is fully operatial, that Nya is not perfect for Jay

but Cole''said Cole. Jay was in the room could hear everything''Cole's her perfect match''said Jay who frowned after he said, Nya and Kristoff walked

up to him. Kristoff nuged his shoulder trying to get to Anna who was the only other one who knew in the first place[ not including Olaf] ''you knew

about this''said Kristoff, Anna nodded.'' Jay''said Nya as she grabbed his hand then Cole walked in.''ah so quiet in here, what?, did I miss another

signature Jay walker gut bluster?''asked Cole. ''you backstabbing, no good AHHHH!''shouted Jay attacking Cole, Anna was entertained ''fight,fight,

fight,''Anna cheered. '' what are you doing?''asked Cole, Kai and Elsa sighed as the two kept fighting. ''hope Lloyd, Garamdon and Olaf are holding up

better then we are''said Kai and Elsa agreed with a nod of her head.

**SOOOOOOO not as short as you thought huh? Anyways How do you think Cole and Jay will stop fighting and figure something out? Wait til next chapter to see **


	13. Chapter 3 episode 3

**I'm back three updates for this story and soon a fourth ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 3 BRIDGE TROUBLE  
The trio was heading toward a broken bridge'' great, how do we get across?''asked Olaf. '' who needs a bridge if you can make a golden

dragon''said Lloyd, his words cheered Olaf up. ''you relied too much on your golden power, let this be a lesson, center yourself and move the

mountain''said Sensei, Olaf sat down thinking they were stuck there until Lloyd move the mountain. ''you're too darn rough on the kid, let him

use the dragon''said Olaf. ''use your mind''said Sensei. ''what?, move that, are you kidding''said Lloyd turning away from the mountain.'' find

your balance, concentrate''said Sensei. Lloyd sighed and tried to do it, but he failed and Olaf was now in pieces. ''this is pointless, especially if

I could just do this''said Lloyd calling the dargon and it made a bridge and Olaf went onto it ''finally, bye Garmdon''said Olaf. ''I'm not the first

spinjuitzu master and I never wanted to be, but I'm the golden ninja''said Lloyd as he followed Olaf across the golden bridge, Sensei slapped

his forehead ''okay sensei here's some words that you will understand, always give yourself a good reason to slap your forehead''said Olaf,

Lloyd chuckled. ''I know I was once like this too and very funny snowman, game on''said Sensei following his son and Olaf across the bridge.

**ALRIGHT sorry again but fourth chapter here I come!**


	14. Chapter 4 of episode 3

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while on this story, I've been working on Ice Masters and Haven't been able to update, alright I'm gonna post a poll on my site to help you out! Okay? Okay here we go chapter 4 episode three**

CHAPTER 4 A BIG PROBLEM  
''Oh you know why you're the black ninja because its the color of you're heart''said Jay. ''oh yeah, what's the point of being a blue ninja,unless you're hidding in some goofy clown college''said Cole. ''ooooohh you take that back, there are alot of good performers that attend clown college''said Jay. Elsa was icy cold and felt something rush inside of her making it much worse then it already was, but she couldn't figure out what was causing it. ''Elsa what's wrong?''asked Anna as her sister fell to the ground, her sister mumbled something ''what is it Elsa?''asked Zane rushing toward her. ''get away from me, leave me alone, back up''said Elsa as ice from her heart down shoot down out of herself, the two who were fighting didn't care. '' oh yeah, I don't see why we could settle this arm wrestling, you know I have super strength''said Cole. '' agreed,no offense Jay''said Kristoff. ''oh yeah, I'm super hooped and I haven't brushed my teeth in a week''said Jay as his mother, Elsa and Zane were holding them back as he breathed into Cole's face, Cole blew it away as Kai and Anna was holding him back and Cole did it back. '' I this is the wrong time and all but this is disgusting''said Anna to Kai. ''why can't you go for Anna or Elsa?''asked Jay. ''sorry already have guys''said Anna. ''this maco stuff is making you both look like fools, maybe, maybe you both belong together''said Nya. ''I am done with this childish game, if it wasn't for technology none of this would have happened, no offense Zane and Pixal''said Elsa looking at the two. ''Elsa's single go for her''said Jay pointing towards Elsa. ''not actually Jay, I have some secrets of my own''said Elsa. ''I sense it is someone in this very room''said Pixal, Elsa gasped. the house started to move, ''what's going on?''asked Kai. Kai, Anna and Jay's father opened the door they saw a claw had the house, ''the machines haven't work since the outice, what's powering it?''asked Jay's father. Anna pointed to the driver's seat to see a nindroid driving it. ''nindroids, but what's powering them?''asked Kai, Anna shrugged. the house started spinning around and everyone screamed, ''they are after the techno blades''said Pixal. ''not like everyone here knows that but thanks for reminding us''said Elsa staring at Pixal who might know her secret. blasters were shoot and the house fell apart, but the two kept fighting ''that almost hit my mother''said Jay. ''its okay Jay, don't worry about us sweetie, we prepare for every problem like this''said Jay's mom as she and Jay's father got jetpacks on their backs'' did you make one for me?''asked Jay. ''sorry honey, but you hardly come to visit us''said Jay's mom, '' watch on the junk for us while we're gone''said Jay's dad. ''I blame you for this''said Jay who was aperently blaming Cole. ''me?, what did I do?, I didn't want to stay in a junk heap full of nindroids''said Cole. ''enough you two, we may not have our elemental powers but we do still have spinjitzu, are you three gonna be okay?''asked Kai to the three who didn't know how.[ Anna,Elsa, and Pixal] Anna and Elsa nodded and Pixal said ''I may have not been built for stealth,but my reflections will come in handy'' Nya looked at her '' good cause you're gonna need them''she said. they hung upside down for a moment and then went up again the four who knew spinjitzu did it but one failed to do it and that one was Zane. the house crashed and the four rolled out of the door of the house. '' ow why does that hurt so much?''asked Anna looking at Elsa who was wondering why Zane's spinjitzu didn't work.'' I couldn't do spinjitzu''said Zane. ''your heart, dividing it must have disabled your fighting ablity ''said Pixal. ''guess I have poor timing''said Zane looking into Pixal's green eyes. general crptor shoot a blaster at them, Jay and Cole saw everything'' we have to help Zane, Anna,Elsa and Pixal''said Jay. ''finally something we both agree on''said Cole as they went to help the four but were trapped into a hole. Anna ran to Kai, but Elsa stayed behind with the two who couldn't fight very well. ''we're trapped''said Cole, ''and with my worse enemy''said Jay the two breathed into each other's face again. the walls started to close in, ''aw I'm too cute to be squashed''said Jay, ''hey somebody stop this thing''shouted Cole, Anna and Kai heard them and ran toward the hole ''bad nindroid, bad nindroid''said Nya and Anna as they continued to slap the droid.''they're trapped, come on Anna'' Kai as the two ran to the hole they looked down into the hole and saw the two freaking out, but they didn't look long because the two were hit with a staff in the face. the two looked up they knew who the person who hit them was...

**Cliffhanger! sorry about that!**

**-Hiddengirl2008 has proved this update**


	15. Chapter 5 of episode 3

**I'm back, two chapters one day hahaha**

CHAPTER 5 EVIL WU  
Kai looked up with Anna after they were slapped in the face with the staff and saw their Sensei Wu in a evil form. ''sensei, oh no what have they done to you'' asked Kai to Anna, Anna was ticked'' they have done something to your sensei, boy now I hate technology''said Anna as the two were attacked. the two were being hit by the villian, ''Nya you have to stop the junk campater and Anna help her out''said Kai. ''I would if I could get out of your sensei's grasp''said Anna running out of the Evil Wu's arms and running to help Nya. ''I'm on it''said Nya as she followed Anna. ''they are down here''said Anna pointing to the hole. ''oh no''said Nya. ''SOMEBODY STOP THIS THING!''shouted Cole. Nya ran to the controls Anna followed them '' I can't overide it''said Nya, when Anna heard this she panicked. ''you better,because if not Cole and I are really gonna be close''said Jay, Anna giggled '' you know what that's convenient''said Anna, Nya was serious and made her come and help, ''I' not strong enough''said Cole trying to push the walls away from them. Nya broke some glass to see some wires ''what are you doing?''asked Anna, Nya grabbed a piece of glass and picked up two wires a black and blue ''seriously a black or blue wire, I need to cut one of these wires to shut it down, but if I pick the wrong one it will crush you both instantly''said Nya. ''WHAT!''shouted Anna and panicked, ''pick blue, you know blue, your comfortable with blue''said Jay, '' pick black, black's not blue''said Cole. Jay looked at Cole ''I'll make you black and blue''said Jay. '' I know which one, you want me to tell you''said Anna, Nya looked at the wires.  
''I thought you were supposed to be strong''said Jay as the two continued their argument they started in the house. ''I am and I thought we were a team''said Cole, '' black or blue, why is it so hard to chose''asked Nya, Anna was tired of this '' JUST CUT ONE ALREADY!''shouted Jay.  
Back Elsa, Zane and Pixal  
The three were being attacked by general Crtior [ Elsa used her ice and Zane blocked with his techno blade] and Elsa was tired. Zane and Elsa were shoot down and Elsa helped her friend to his feet and they tried, but a nindroid drove the claw[ which was a magnet] and tried to grab Zane!, Elsa gasped and grabbed his hand ''oh no you're not''said Elsa just in time, but now they were both stuck to the magnet. ''Zane!, Elsa!''Pixal shouted. more ninjdroids were revived with electric snakes and Pixal backed up from them.  
Back with Kai, Anna Nya and the two fighting Ninjas  
''Guys, a little help''said Kai as Anna went to help him,but as soon as she was by him the two were slapped by evil Wu's staff again, leaning upagainst a pile of junk. the two were almost hit again if they haven't moved and his staff hit the ground and started a jet and it blast off leaving a trail of dust, Anna coughed and then she saw Wu attack again and she gasped.  
Back with Zane and Elsa  
they were stuck to the magnet and they tried to get off, Elsa would not let Zane's hand go. they headed for a crusher'' AAAAAHHH''shouted Elsa who still didn't let go. ''NNOO''shouted Pixal who was also being attacked, Pixal escaped and ran to help the two by jumping above the crusher hoping to catch the two and susceed. Elsa was happy to see Pixal okay '' huh that was never in my progarm, your heart upgraded my fighting ability''said Pixal looking at her power source Zane gave her, Elsa sat on the ground weak, cold and sad, she felt something freeze inside herself making her more weak then ever, Zane ran and helped her up ''are you okay?''asked Zane, Elsa nodded still freezing cold. ''hahaha he needs some girls to protect him''said General Cryptitor, nindroids surrounded them, the three were back to back. they wrapped thier arms around eachother's and Zane swung them both around. ''share reflexes''said Zane. '' work as one''the two girls said, sparks surrounded them until they relized they were doing spinjitzu. ''what's happening?''asked Elsa as they did. ''it like we were made''started Zane, ''to fight together''finshed Pixal '' we're doing spinjitzu''said Elsa who was proud to know it. '' ninja..''started Zane ''go'' the two girls finished together.  
Back with the others  
''HEY, MAKE THIS THING STOP NOW, I WAS WRONG, YOU WERE RIGHT!''shouted Jay, ''NO YOU WERE RIGHT, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN A BETTER FRIEND, I HAD NO CLUE!''shouted Cole. ''black or blue?''asked Nya, Anna ran over to her and told her the answer, Nya sighed and went with Anna's plan, she cut the wire and it worked the walls came out again and the two were safe. the two looked down the hole'' Nya you did it''said Cole panting on the ground.'' hey which wire did you cut?''asked Jay. ''like we'll ever tell''said Nya, ''uh?''said Cole as he looked at Jay confused. ''come on''said Nya as she pointed the direction of evil Wu,once Nya and Anna left they breathed into each other's faces again. Kai was being attacked by evil Wu and the his techno blade was shoot out of his hand ''aah''he started to yell. ''sensei Wu''said Cole with the others to rescue Kai. ''what happened to him?''asked Jay who was surprised to see him evil. ''he's turned evil, help me!''said Kai as Wu attacked him, ''but he's your sensei''said Anna. Wu was about to attack him, when Kai grabbed his techno blade ''not anymore''he said. ''more like tech Wu''said Cole '' bad sensei bad''said Jay as he, Cole and Anna went after him. Wu slapped Cole in the face ''ow''he groaned. ''haha, I have to say you deserved that a little''said Jay, Anna rolled her eyes until Wu came and hit Jay in the private spot'' ooooohhhh, that burns''said Anna then Wu kicked her in the stomach. ''ooooh, right back at you''said Cole, ''I got this''said Nya as she tripped her sensei off his feet and failed, but then Nya continued and Anna joined her and they both fought him. then Wu used his techno blade to hack into a mech robot's system and grabbed Nya with its hands. the four that weren't captured ran up a flight of moving stairs and followed Wu and he used his techno blade to hack the system and make the ninjas and Anna fall down the flight of moving stairs and they did. but then a claw came in and Elsa, Zane and Pixal were in it. ''sorry Sensei''said Zane as he made the magnet pick up Wu '' good timing sis''said Anna. ''I always knew those two were magneticly attracted''said Kai who really hurt Elsa's feelings but she didn't want to hurt his by saying so. ''really?''asked Nya who crossed her arms after she was free from. something shoot like an arrow and broke the rope for the magnet claw and the magnet almost hit Kai, until he moved he got the techno blades that were on the magnet as well. Anna was frightened to see someone in a cape with a hood covering his face ''whoa, who is that?''asked Jay, Wu tried to attack again but the guy held him back ''enough, the overlord will be pleased''he said as they left the junkyard by a hover copter. ''seriously, who the heck was that guy?''asked Jay. ''or girl''said Nya and Anna, ''well whoever it was, he turned our sensei against us''said Kai. ''and if we want to save him, we need to find out who he is''said Anna, ''Pixal is on to that''said Elsa as she watched Pixal ''I'll have that answer in a few moments''said Pixal as she scanned the area. ''huuumm''said Elsa ''its small''said Pixal, ''what is it?''asked Cole. ''it a clue dirtcloak''said Jay getting into Cole's face, ''I know its a clue zaptrap,but its too small''said Cole getting in Jay's face. ''stop it or my powers will be dancing on both of your faces''said Elsa, ''hard Elsa hard''said Anna. ''Pixal, can you antilize it?''asked Nya walking to Pixal with Anna behind her ''the sample size is far too small, but if given time I might be able to scan it''said Pixal. ''that's good news''said Anna, ''but the problem is how long?''asked Elsa. ''then we should waste no time getting back to the city,my faclon vision will warn Lloyd and Olaf''said Zane. ''I thought taking the power out,but instead the upper hand is wrong''said Nya, ''don't worry sis we'll get sensei back''said Kai.


	16. Announcement IMPORTANT READ NOT ACHAPTER

**Hey guys, as you all know I just updated two chapters of this update, from here on out for a little while updates will be slow, because I am currently working on codename snowflake the most BORING episode of rebooted, but I will still update, don't worry I'll let you know when I can start updating faster again:)**


	17. Chapter 6 episode 3

**I live! sorry it took long, but it will continue to be a bit slow, I'm coming close to the Void episode so here you go! Thanks so much for being patient!**

CHAPTER 6 MOVING THE MOUNTAIN  
Back with Olaf, Lloyd and Sensei Garamdon, the faclon was coming to warn them. a rock fell on Olaf's head and then on Sensei Gamry's

shoulder. ''wish you still had your four arms, it would come in handy''said Lloyd ''your petenial is strong not your sense of humor''said Garmy as

he shook his head, the two laughed ''still don't want me to use the dragon''said Lloyd ''I won't, if you want the power of the first spinjitzu

master, you must focus more on your balance, find your center''said Garmy as he continued to climb the mountain. Lloyd looked into a nest and

saw a baby bird, he smiled [he's so cute] ''aw dad, Olaf''said Lloyd, Lloyd's dad panicked ''raptuered youngling, don't touch it, it needs to learn

to fly on it's own, keep climbing, slowly''said Garmy. Lloyd continued to climb, when the bird flew out of the nest Lloyd reached out and

grabbed it. ''what have you done?, it will know that you touched its young''said Garmy ''it?, who?''asked Lloyd, the three looked into the sky

and saw a big raturered bird ''daddy''said Garmy ''mommy I think I wet myself,wait I can't wet myself''said Olaf ''he was about to fall, I was just

trying to help''said Lloyd. ''unless you speak rapture, there's no use trying to explain, hurry we need to find shelter''said Garmy as the three

tried to hide. Garmy and Olaf started climbing and Lloyd looked at the bird that was still in his hands, the big bird tried to attack Lloyd and the

baby bird almost fell again'' oh no you're not falling on my watch''said Lloyd catching the bird by the door. ''your compassion is not

helping''said Garmy, the bird tried to attack the snowman and the dad ''dad, Olaf''said Lloyd still holding the baby bird. ''I'd take it back I do

want my four arms back''said Garmy, Lloyd started to use his golden power ''no,Lloyd, do not use your powers to cutle, it will only weaken''said

Garmy ''um, Sensei it circling back''said Olaf. the bird grabbed Garmy ''no dad''said Lloyd dropping the bird and using his powers hitting the

bird's grasp of garamdon and he almost fell, but then Lloyd moved the mountain and the mountain caught garadon. ''you just moved

mountains son''said Garmy, the bird circled again and saw that they were not hurting the baby and stopped attacking them, the little bird

slipped off the cliff ''no''said Lloyd trying to grab the bird, but continued to fall he tired raising the mountain to catch the bird , then the bird

started to fly, ''huh guess you're not the only one who has grown up''said Olaf, they all giggled at the family of birds bonding. Lloyd made

stairs out of mountain and they started going down the stairs, then the falcon coming and they stopped, ''hey the ninjas, Anna and Elsa sent

us a message''said Lloyd as he played the message. ''Lloyd we've got some bad news, we had a run in with a mysterious someone, who

figured out a new way to power nindroids''said Nya on the message ''and they have turned Sensei Wu evil he has a black beard!''shouted Jay

on the message, ''we have a feeling that person may have the stolen hard drive''said Elsa on the message ''and now that the hard drive is

missing our techno blades are useless''said Kai on the message ''he left a clue a white scale, we believe it may be snake''said Nya on the

message. ''snake?''asked Lloyd, ''we must not go back but forward,lebosie labirate, miles of jungles so depth, all who enter are never

found,we must not rest''said Garmy. ''okay lets get lost''said Lloyd, ''lets go through the forest, the mighty mighty forest''sang Olaf as he

danced down the steps, ''I'll lose it with you if sing that the whole time we're in there''said Lloyd quiet so he didn't listen.

**Time for episode 4 which only has one chapter, also 5 has 7 chapters and 6 will only have three, not quite sure about the other two remaining to write, and if you're wondering about the tournament of elements I will get to that soon I haven't written it yet but let's get through this season first!**


	18. Chapter 1 episode 4

**WARNING: having technical difficulties updating and writing stories on computer, my computer started smoking this morning and now I'm gonna quickly update ever one I have prepared til the one I'm writing, then I will print the one I'm currently writing, and I don't know when I can update after all these again please understand, Thank you for your cooperation and enjoy what I have for now!**

EPISODE 4 THE CURSE OF THE GOLDEN MASTER CHAPTER 1 RETURNING TO THE CITY  
Last time on Frozen, ''oh no sensei what have they done to you''said Kai as sensei wacked him ''you just moved mountains son''said Garmy

''okay let's get lost''said Lloyd ''going through the forest the mighty, mighty forest''sang Olaf, now on Frozen They were coming back to the city

on the working copter '' wow, what happened here?" asked Anna '' no power thats what happened''said Cole ''are we..''started Zane ''too

late''Elsa and Zane finished eachother. they stepped onto a wire which made a bunch of cars almost fall onto Anna but Kai avoided it from

happening they saw the ciztiens of the city crazy, the two girls hid behind the ninjas[ again] ''all outsiders must answer to the postman'' said

one of the people ''return to sender''said another one of the people, Elsa, Anna and the ninjas looked at Kai and he just shrugged, all the

people cheered and cyrus borg came in to say ''you finally made it, don't mind the savages, ever since the power went out the ciztiens have

gotten quite bored, thier imagination has no bound'' said Cyrus borg ''yeah I was almost crushed by several cars a few moments ago,

otherwise I am quite fine''said Anna ''Pixal, amazing, you're powered''said Cyrus borg '' oh don't, stay in character Cyrus we all need to be

comited''said the ciztien of ninjago ''ahhh oh I'll have you comited, if you don't leave us at once, now shoo''said Cyrus borg as the people left

the pile of cars ''we have real problems to adress, Pixal what's powering you?''asked Cyrus Borg, but before Pixal could answer, Elsa repiled

''Zane gave her half of his heart'' everyone looked at Elsa, then Cyrus borg was snapped back into orbivios '' anyway, thanks Zane I am really

grateful, unforuntnetly the hard drive containing the overlord has been stolen''said Cyrus Borg, Elsa gasped but her sister confused she looked

at Cyrus confused '' wait, what's a hard drive?''asked Anna ''something that contains the infromation or a virus, like the overlord and some

dingdong stole it from borg industries, maybe the guy in the hood we saw at the junkyard, we can't destroy the overlord virus unless we have

it '' shouted Elsa ''that means the techno thingamobobs are completly useless!''paniced Anna ''nononono don't think that, there must be

another way, the scale was a clue that it was snake, we have no frosting idea what snake means here in the city of Ninjago''said Elsa. ''The

queen's right, we need to figure this out who this mysterous figure is''said Pixal who didn't understand what was with Elsa and same with

Zane. ''Well at least we know where to look''said Cole pointing to a sewer, ''the sewers, are you nuts!''shouted Anna. ''I assume the snake

could possibly be down in the sewers''said Elsa who was trying to act smarter than she usally was '' what's with you Elsa in trying to act

smarter than usally''said Anna ''Pixal's smart, but she'll never be smarter than me''said Elsa ''really Elsa''said Anna with a "are you searous"

look in her eyes. ''PIXAL YOU MAY HAVE WON THE BRAINS ROUND BUT NEXT TIME I'LL WIN FOR SURE, HE'LL BE MINE HAHAHAHAHAHA''Elsa

yelled to Pixal who had no idea what she was talking about, when Zane looked at her she just shrugged ( for once in her nindroid life she's

confused) ''well we'll have to pay those snakes a little visit''said Cole. ''I know what Olaf would say if he was here, he'd say I love visits''said

Jay jokingly ''true, true''agreed Anna as she highfived him. They slid into the sewers as they entered the sewers Anna saw a green snake ''hey

there's a snake''said Anna as she pointed to the green snake with a shopping cart. ''Oh no not you again, wait who are the two

girlssss?''asked the green snake. ''Question who are you...''asked Anna ''and where is the hard drive?''asked Elsa ''Elsa and Anna this is

Scales leader of the hyipnobri and Scales these are the royals of Arendelle''said Kai sarastically but searously enough to answer Anna's

question. A little snake came to the door of the tomb ''Daddy is the golden master here to hurt us''said the little snake ''it's okay I'll never let

him hurt you''said Scales ''what do you mean?, Lloyd doesn't hurt people''Anna informed the little snake. Everyone was super confused the

golden master was bad?, what? ''well if anyone wantsss to hear the curssse of your golden masssster, come in earthdwellersss''said Scales as

he lead everyone inside ''I don't know if I fully trust these snakes, I don't like snakes''said Anna ''nethier do I, but I don't like curses ethier''said

Elsa as they followed the four ninjas and the snakes inside. Inside there was more snakes two of them were trying not to sympize thier 's'

Anna and Elsa looked at the snakes ''try it one more time''said one of the snakes '' it'll be our pleassure''said the other snake who didn't really

sympize his 's' Anna clapped as the snake took a bow knowing that she was listening. They all sat around a campfire another light-green

snake came over to the campfire ''ssso who wantsss to hear the cursse of the golden massster''said the light-green snake who's name was

Spitta, Anna and Jay raised their hands ''tell me, tell me, tell me ''the two said with one hand up each. ''Alright, when the first spinjitzu master

created Ninjago, he came into the way of a snake, since the first dawn our elders knew of the curse of the golden master, that the first one to

poucess the power had a curse, they knew that the golden master had powers so strong, we tried to figure to warn the humans, but only

thinking us as enemies, we hid underground knowing what we tried to do was the best, he won't stop until every man, woman and child was

under his command''said the Spitta ''does he mean Lloyd?''asked Zane ''I've heard enough!'' paniced Elsa as she left the campfire, Anna

folowed her sister to see what was wrong. ''Hey what's wrong?''asked Anna ''I can't do it anymore I need to try and tell Zane that I have a

crush on him''said Elsa, the other ninjas ( except for Zane) overheard ''wait you have a crush on Zane?''asked Kai ''ohh, please don't tell him, I

need the guts to tell him on my own''said Elsa. ''TELL HIM, TELL HIM!'' the others chanted with Anna as Zane came over to see what was

wrong ''tell me what?''asked Zane as the others and Anna looked to see Zane had came over to see what was wrong. ''ASK HER ASK

HER!''they chanted again as an embrassed look came to Elsa as she took Zane alone. '' Look Zane I just wanted to tell you that...''started Elsa

as she saw a nindroid in the tomb ''NINDROID!''Elsa finished with a shout as she pointed to the bad droid, Zane turned around saw the droid

and placed his mask on and Elsa took off her left glove as power shot out of her hand. ''You lead Nindroids in here!''said Scales as he stared

Elsa and Zane in the eyes ''sorry about that''said Zane as Elsa nodded in agreement ''dearest apoligy''said Elsa as the two left to fight. The

fight went well until Zane and Elsa were tugged by the leg, they looked down to see a small nindroid holding Zane's leg ''you'll never win''said

the droid who sounded like the overlord which frightened Elsa as she froze the droid and Zane grabbed an electric corba off his back which

was powering him. ''Well before you lead anymore of them in here I think you should go, but let me tell you this, there's only one snake I know

who is very fond with the use of electric corbas''shouted Scales ''WHO?''everyone shouted.

Back with Olaf, Lloyd and Garmy,  
They were exploring the forest and they happened to come upon some nindroids and evil Wu, ''LLOYD! OLAF! RUN AND DON'T LOOK

BACK!''shouted Garmy as the two got on Lloyd's green motorcycle and drove, but they didn't know that a cliff was just ahead of them ''dead

end''said Olaf as the mech dargon came up the cliff and Garmy was stuck in his evil brother's grasp ''drop my father''said Lloyd as he faced the

digtal overlord, the guy in the hood was there again the person made a corba and went around Lloyd tightly. ''Oh no! what to do?, what to

do?''Olaf asked himself, the person in the hood came to captured Lloyd and looked at him ''hello old chum''said the person in the hood as he

removed his hood to reveal himself as a snake that Lloyd had dealt with in the past. ''Pythor''said Lloyd surprised at the snake's survival ''I

think he would have looked better in blue than white''said Olaf as he got in the of Pythor putting Lloyd on the ship ''as long as I'm here no one

and I mean NO ONE! takes the golden master with me around''said Olaf as the overlord laughled ''take the snowman''chuckled the overlord as

Pythor grabbed the snowman and tried to take them on the ship ''I'm sorry Dad''said Lloyd as he tried to break free of the snake's grasp and

Olaf was picked up by another hooded guy ''so long since last saw, snowman''said the other guy in the hood as he revealed himself as Hans!

''HANS WHY ARE YOU WITH THE OVERLORD!''shouted Olaf surprised that Lloyd didn't know Hans, but Olaf didn't know Pythor. ''You are coming

with us on the dargon, I escaped the cell at the southern alies to work with the overlord once he told me that you and the others from

Arendelle were with the ninjas I had to team up with him and plan my revenge''said Hans as they threw Garmy overboard. ''NO!''shouted Lloyd

as the ship flew off with Lloyd and Olaf.

**Off to next chapter**


	19. Episode 5 chapter 1

**Updating from a mobile device my computer died...but I'm getting an iPad soon don't expect another update until the 22nd **

FROZEN EPISODE 5 ENTER THE DIGAVERSE CHAPTER 1 THE PLAN AND ELSA'S STORY  
Last time on Frozen, ''we were only trying to help the humans from the golden master''said Spitta ''I've heard enough''said Elsa as she left the

fireplace ''long time since last seen snowman''said Hans as he revealed himself ''HANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE OVERLORD!''shouted

Olaf ''throw him overboard''said the overlord as they tossed him off ''NO!''shouted Lloyd, now on Frozen, all was quiet on a Sunday morning, in

borg industries Cyrus borg was fiddling with his computer. ''What do you think cyrus is up to?''asked Elsa ''up to''said Anna as Pixal plugged

herself into something. Elsa looked Zane who was staring at Pixal and sighed, she'd never get Zane as she stared at her sibling ''tell

him''whispered Anna ''I..I..I''started Elsa ''I think we should place the main switch over here to keep it tucked away''said Cyrus borg. ''Anna, if

you don't want to be mixed up with the whole evil Cyrus borg mess, I think you should keep your mouth shut''said Elsa ''mixed up''giggled

Anna ''I'm serious Anna''said Elsa '' I'm just messing with you''said Anna ''I thought we needed the stolen hardrive to do that''said Jay as Elsa

and Anna were finished their 'private' conversation ''I did but that was before I understood what Zane and Elsa's powers really can allow''said

Cyrus Borg. Elsa stopped listening to the conversation and thought about her painful past ''wait slow down'' Elsa remembered as a child as

she remembered hitting her sister's head with her ice and when they were talking in the snow castle and Elsa froze her sister's heart. She

stared down at her own and fell to the ground and sighed. ''What happened?''asked Zane as Anna caught her sister ''well there's a reason

why I don't like wearing the gloves, it involves me and Anna, she doesn't remember it''said Elsa as a confused look came to her sister's face

''what the only thing I remember is you locking me out and that I never knew why''said Anna ''well Anna was fond of my powers and one day,

well I should call it night cause everyone in the castle was sleeping, she wanted to build a snowman, we were messing around and I accdently

shot ice at her forehead, then we had the memories of my powers taken away, then the trolls told me to learn to how to control my powers

and lock you away until I could ''said Elsa, everyone in the room was surprised at her story espicailly Anna. ''What do you mean what can thier

powers do?''asked Kai ''thier powers can open a world of danger, by the time we firgure out where Lloyd and Olaf are the overlord will already

drained all of the golden power''said Cyrus Borg ''and escape the digaverse''said Nya '' the digaverse?''asked Anna as Elsa nodded in fear.

''Exatullay, but if we can digalize the ninjas, the queen and the techno blades, you can face him on his own tirf inside the diagverse''said Cyrus'

borg ''whoa whoa whoa, you didn't tell me about this''said Anna ''what do you mean inside the digaverse?''asked Jay ''weren't you listening

he's gonna put us into the video game''said Cole as Elsa faceplamed . ''I know I just wanted to hear it again''said Jay as he highfived Anna

''but Mr. Borg, what if anything were to happen to them in the program''said Pixal as a frightened expression came to Elsa's face ''yes, yes of

course, every step into the unkown has it's dangers''said Cyrus Borg. ''What dangers?''asked Anna ''well you know in videogames you get

mutible lives''said Cyrus Borg ''yeah''said Jay as he jumped onto one of the chairs in the room ''well it's not like that''said Cyrus Borg as the two

sisters gulped ''oh''said Jay as the smile on his face disappeared, Anna started to wonder, where was Kristoff? Suddenly the elevator opened

and the group of ciztens that they saw in the city came off and the leader of the group was Kristoff! ''See I told you he had power''said one of

them that was a mailman ''Kristoff, you're alright''said Anna as she hugged Kristoff ''how long did it take you to relize I was gone?''asked

Kristoff ''we somewhat just found out''said Elsa. ''Oh this is no time for games''said Cyrus borg as he tried to shoo the ciztens off again ''I just

want you to leave me alone!, they have been following everywhere, they won't leave me alone''said Kristoff (Spongebob reference) ''this istn't

a game anymore we heard about the nindroid activity, what if they come back, we need power to defend ourselves''said the mailman ''would

you like to play a game?'' a robotic voice that scared Anna asked, Anna was angry ''well you robotic voices don't know when to stop scaring

the nerve out of us royals''said Anna ''they are playing the game, take back the power!''shouted the mailman as the ciztens started to attack,

Elsa noticed something ''no stop''said Kristoff ''we are trying to help you''said Kai as one of the ciztens pushed Anna and Jay unto the chairs.

''Please listen''said Elsa as none listened ''excuse me, I have something to say'' Elsa commanded a bit louder, Elsa rolled her eyes knowing

that with the city folk being polite wouldn't help so she shoot her ice up onto the roof, which made a terrible sound scaring everyone in the

room. Elsa felt sorry for scaring them but she needed them to pay attention ''why won't you just listen!? look'' Elsa shouted as she pointed to

golden balls that were floating in the room ''where's all the power coming from?''asked Nya ''oh no the overlord has started the tranferion''said

Cyrus borg.


	20. Chapter 2 episode 5 the argument

**Continuing still...**

CHAPTER 2 THE AGRUMENT  
With Olaf in a cell,  
''Hello, can someone let me out of here''said Olaf as he got an idea he had his hand slip through the bars and grab the key to unlock the cell,

he secueced but then a odd magnet grabbed him and he was stuck unto glass ''ahh what's happening?!, sorry Lloyd I couldn't help you''said

Olaf ''nothing can stop me from becoming the golden master''said the Overlord ''and he'll destroy anyone who gets into his way''said Hans as

he telported himself put of the room.  
Back in the borg tower,  
''Quick Pixal, we must vasolate ourselves, we don't know if they stand a chance''said Cyrus ''what does that even mean?''asked Anna ''if Elsa

can't control her powers it'll destroy you all in the videogame''said Pixal, Elsa gasped ''it's okay, it's okay, I'll go in her place'' said Anna ''but

Elsa and the techno blades are the only way to destroy the overlord if they are together''said Pixal ''well I'll just have to suck it up and control

it, it's a risk I have to take, for there is no other way''said Elsa ''oh they are already here''said Cyrus ''nindroids''said Anna ''we're all

doomed''said Kristoff '' no we're not, you guys have to go and fight them on your own, Anna will guide you while I'm gone with the ninjas in

the digaverse''said Elsa  
Meanwhile with Hans, Pythor and the nindroids,  
Cyrus borg made a metal shield come up into Hans and Pythor's way '' the techno blades are on the top floor''said Hans ''what are you waiting

for?''asked Pythor ''red carpet'' mumbled Hans '' get rid of that door!'' shouted Pythor as the nindroids tried to break the door open.  
Back with the ninjas, Elsa and Anna,  
''Be seated guys''said Cyrus borg as the four ninjas sat down, Elsa looked scared ''what if I can't control it?''asked Elsa ''the more you worry,

the more chance of it happening, you hid it from me for ten years, you can do it''said Anna ''I can do it, but what can encourage me''said Elsa ''

break the frozen heart''said Anna. ''what?''wondered Elsa '' do something useful, try to avoid the nindroids coming up here'' said Nya ''well Nya

and I are incharge, incharge, GO!''shouted Anna as the ciztens and Kristoff left. ''Once, we're inside what do we do?''asked Zane ''he's right,

what use are my powers in there?, other than complete destruction to everyone in the digaverse!''said Elsa ''she's right everyone in the

dagaverse!''shouted Anna ''digaverse'' corrected Cyrus ''nanana digaverse, dagaverse what does it matter to Cyrus borg ethier way?!''

mumbled Anna back talking Cyrus ''Anna'' Elsa mumbled to her sister. ''Simply reboot the system''said Cyrus answering Zane and Elsa's

question ''reboot it with the techno blades got it''repiled Elsa ''uh can you put it more simply, espicailly for the queen, who has no idea for

technology, I assure you you're ticking her off''said Kai ''ditch that launage Kai''said Elsa panicing. ''Look for a big golden air head and put

yourtechno blade and shoot your powers at it''said Cole ''okay mr. smart alick''said Anna. ''Anna, please help Pixal and don't speak again until

you're talked to''said Cyrus ''okay''said Anna ''okay got it', hey I am not an air head'said Kai. ''He didn't say..''started Elsa but then dicaided to

smack her head. ''Remember, I wrote the code but he controls it, his tirf his rules''said Cyrus ''WHAT'S UP WITH PEOPLE MAKING MORE

CHANLLEGES FOR ME LIKE SEAROUSLY, TEN YEARS CYRUS, TEN YEARS I'VE BEEN PUT UNDER SO MUCH STRESS, MY POWERS FEEL LIKE THEY ARE

EXPLODE!''shouted Elsa but Anna tried to clam her down ''any other warnings Cyrus?''asked Anna, Cyrus borg shook his head. ''Be careful,

remain clam, and don't take off the gloves unless needed''said Anna as Elsa felt worried ''okay''said Elsa. ''Prepare for entery''said Cyrus ''how

do we know it'll even work and won't desintagrate us instantly?''asked Kai, Elsa gasped. ''I don't know''said Cyrus ''YOU DON'T

KNOW!''shouted Anna. ''Cyrus, making presure''said Elsa, ''let's see''said Cyrus as he pressed the button ''I HATE TECHNOLOGY''shouted Kai

''get it over with, get it over with, please work'' said Elsa.


	21. Chapter 3 episode 5

**Okay quick story before the chapter, I apologize for every update issue within the pass two months, especially those waiting on the phineas and Ferb crossover, Ice masters, and my ninjago one shots, my older computer died but I got a new one yesterday :) from here on out there will be more updates on my of my stories but for now this is what I've got.  
**

CHAPTER 3 THE DIGAVERSE  
''Did it work?, did it work?, am I dead?, am I dead?''asked Elsa ''uh you see I told you it wouldn't work''said Kai ''then are we dead?''asked

Elsa. ''I think it did look''said Cole as he got out of his chair and so did everyone else, Zane looked at his arm ''ho yeah we're in the dagaverse,

ah great Anna now you got me saying it''said Elsa looking at Zane's arm. '' The queen's right, this is most deaftenly the digaverse''said Zane

agreeing with Elsa, who was quite proud. Jay looked at Zane's arm and gasped '' and this is deafently most awsome'' as he came to a wall

that started to form symbols on it. ''It's like a dream'' said Cole ''but is it?!'' paniced Elsa as she felt a shiver down her spine and everywhere.

''Your sister told you to remain clam''said Zane as Elsa tried her best to clam down but an old memory came and bugged her. ''I'm scared it's

getting stronger, Elsa getting upset only makes it worse, clam down, no don't touch me, please I don't want to hurt you''Elsa's memories

bothered her, she shook her head at the sound of her name ''Elsa you got carried away, what happened?''asked Kai. ''Nothing, let's take care

of this problem and safely get out of here''said Elsa. Jay punched Cole's shoulder ''ow what was that for?''asked Cole as Elsa got carried off

again but Zane shook her out of it. ''What's going on Elsa?''asked Zane ''hiding memories, they get me all the time, it's as worse as my powers

were''said Elsa. ''Upsetting it's hard, when my creator passed away, he turned off my memory switch and I couldn't remember that I was a

nindroid''said Zane. ''Oh...I''started Elsa. ''Oh just testing the rules, first rule, COLE'S A CRY BABY!''shouted Jay. ''We know we can still get hurt

in the digaverse, so let's stay on task''said Zane. ''Agreed''said Elsa as she tried to hold her ice in herself, everyone looked at her. ''Her ice, I'll

explain later, we have the keys, but...''started Zane. ''Let's find the treasure''said Elsa.


	22. Chapter 4 episode 5

**Continuing...**

**CHAPTER 4 THE PROBLEM BEGINS  
Back with the villians outside borg industries,  
Hans and the others chuckled as the nindroids. The boards came down and the nindroids started coming in. But then the croward of **

**ciztens lead by Kristoff came out. ''FOR OUR POWER!''shouted the mailman ''you guys really need to cut the power stuff, get it power **

**stuff come on it's very bad''said Kristoff as borg's legs ran into the borg tower.**

**Back with Olaf and Lloyd,  
''Come on Lloyd, you can get us out of here are you listening?, don't give up!''shouted Olaf as Lloyd was being carried away by his own **

**thoughts. ''You and your snowman are soon gonna be no more''said the overlord. ''I'm right here''said Olaf as Lloyd gave the overlord a **

**searous face.**

**Back with Anna, Pixal and Borg,  
''Vatoles are strong''said Pixal. ''That's good news I think, right?''said Anna as Pixal nodded. ''So far so good''said Borg as Anna looked**

**at her sister ''please don't lose it, don't be scared, be brave''said Anna. Anna looked at the door way of the elevator and her mouth **

**dropped as she pointed to Borg's robotic legs that had came into the room.  
Back with Elsa and the ninjas,  
They were at the top of the borg tower in the digaverse ''well we're high, maybe a little too high, I'm not saying I'm scared, I just don't **

**like it''said Elsa as a confused look came to everyone's face. ''Borg was right the symbols are going to the actal location''said Zane. **

**''Then let's follow it''said Kai. ''I don't think that'll be easy''said Elsa ''easier said than done''said Cole. ''That's what I just said''said Elsa**

**as she slapped her forehead again. ''Aren't you forgetting, we're in a video game''said Jay as he jumped off the building. ''Did he just **

**jump off the building?''asked Elsa as Zane nodded. Jay laughled as he landed on a different part of the building. ''Second rule, video **

**games rule!'' cheered Jay as Elsa shook her head ''uh no they don't''disagreed Elsa. '' How did you do that?''shouted Kai. ''How did you **

**not die?''asked Elsa. ''Just imagine it'' shouted Jay as Elsa and Zane nodded and jumped off the building, Cole followed them. Elsa yelled**

**as they fell down, her glove started slipping off ''Zane...my glove'' shouted Elsa as her glove fell off but Zane luckly caught it. They **

**landed on the side of the building where Jay was ''let's not do that again''said Elsa as she pulled her glove back on that she nearly lost, **

**Kai was still on the other side of the building. '' Just... imagine...it'' said Kai as he close his eyes, then his head grew large, Elsa choked **

**her chuckles back she didn't want to insault Kai for the big head matter. ''Huh what's happening?'' asked Kai as he looked at his head **

**''you gotta clear your mind'' yelled Jay ''explains my glove incident'' Elsa replied loudy. ''Huh you were the one that called me an air **

**head'' Kai ecused '' no that was actually me'' said Cole ''stop being a child and jump! the worst thing that can happen to you is that **

**continue falling and you go spalat! not helping I know!'' Elsa shouted. Finally Kai jumped but floated because of his big head, Elsa **

**couldn't help it, he finally landed ''see he is an air head'' said Jay as Kai's head went back to it's normal size and landed, Elsa tried to act **

**searious again.  
Back with Anna, Pixal and Borg,  
Anna thought she was just seeeing things and went to borg. ''They are doing it they are mastering the digtial world, I must find time...'' **

**started Borg before his legs came and attacked him. ''So I wasn't seeing things, it's actually your legs!'' Anna relized as Borg sighed. **

**''My legs hold them back'' said Borg '' Bad legs, bad legs'' scolded Anna as she jumped unto the legs and tried to stop them. ''Go if the **

**overlord finds them in the system it's all over'' said Nya as Anna gasped. Pixal ran over to an computer '' he's all ready found them'' said**

**Pixal. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOO'' shouted Anna like the day she rescaued her sister.  
Back with Elsa and the ninjas,  
''Everything is flowing to the bottom of the building'' said Cole ''the ashes of the overlord'' said Kai. ''Why?, what are they?'' asked Elsa, **

**''we have no time to explain Queen Elsa''said Zane. ''When Lloyd defeated him in the battle''said Jay ''that must be where the problems **

**for borg industries began''said Elsa who started seeing something through her gloves ''the ice I can't stop it''said Elsa. Zane started to **

**walk up to her but then all five of them started to sink. ''Who's imagining this I can't move my feet''said Jay ''whose imagining the thing **

**with my gloves, CAUSE IT'S NOT FUNNY!'' shouted Elsa as she tried to hide the ice that was seeping into her gloves. ''Not me'' said Cole**

**''me etheir''said Zane ''okay I'm panicing the glove thing is me!'' shouted Elsa as she repeated the words conceal don't feel to herself **

**''well don't look at me, I'm not causing the sinking'' Kai scolded. ''You think you can come into my world and get rid of me and hide those**

**powers''said the overlord ''I can't get out, I can't reach it''said Zane as he tried reaching for a pipe.''So you're causing the incidents **

**today with my powers''said Elsa. ''I have a sinking feeling that this isn't nice'''said Jay.  
Back with Anna, Pixal and Borg,  
''AAAAHHHHHHH, MY SISTER'S POWERS! SHE'S TOO SCARED SHE CAN'T CONTROL THEM'' shouted Anna ''they are being comsumed in**

**the coruppted program'' said Pixal '' NOT HELPING PIXAL!'' shouted Anna. ''WE'RE ALL BEINGING CONSUMED! '' shouted Nya as she **

**tried holding borg's**

**legs. ''We can't stop them they're coming up, it's over'' paniced Kristoff on the radio phone. **


	23. Chapter 5 episode 5

Chapter 5 of episode 5 we're saved!  
Still with Anna,  
''Go these are my legs and my problem'' said Borg ''but I need to help, I need to fit somewhere in this diffcult, some what intense mission, it's

seems to me you need all the help you can get'' said Anna as the legs pushed her back, but she came back and slapped Borg's legs with a

random frying pan that was in the room. ''I'll try holding them back''said Nya. ''Pixal, Anna you both need to listen to me closely, overide the

existing code'' said Borg ''I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THAT!'' shouted Anna ''yes sir'' Pixal obeied.  
Back with Elsa and the ninja,  
A claw grabbed the ninjas and Elsa which placed them onto stable ground ''WE LIVE! MY POWERS THEY STOPPED SEEPING THROUGH!'' shouted

Elsa ''Elsa, ninjas, Pixal and I, particially Pixal figured out a way to overide the existing code, but you better hurry she can't it the overide

forever''said Anna on a radio phone that was able to connect into the digaverse. ''Thank you Pixal, for once''said Elsa not loud enough for

Zane. ''We have to get to that activevation point and quick''said Cole ''it's all downhill from here''said Jay as the buidling started to shake.

''What's going on here?''asked Elsa. ''Just because Pixal changed the rules, doesn't mean I can't play the same, THIS IS MY WORLD!''shouted

the Overlord. ''OH CRACKED ICE, I'M GOING FROSTING ICE YOU IN A MINNUTE, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING, AND YOU'LL PAY DEARLY!''shouted

Elsa as ice seeped into her gloves again. ''Bad idea to let it go sometimes''said Elsa as something odd was happening to them but Elsa was

quite ticked. ''What's happening?!'' asked Cole ''I spoke too soon''said Jay. ''Well we outta try something, before we become Overlord

chow''said Elsa. Just then the building started turning upsidedown. ''And now the building is turning upsidedown literally''said Elsa as the

overlord chuckled at the struggling ninjas and queen of Arendelle. A car almost hit Jay ''Look out Jay!'' warned Zane as he dodged the car.

They were now dangling at the end of a pole at the top of the building ''Now''said Kai as they jumped unto another pole. ''Is everyone

okay?''asked Cole ''you know something that none else here knows but me hahaha''said the overlord refearing to Elsa. ''ugh no, you can't do

this to me!'' groaned Elsa as another memory hit her. ''I SAID ENOUGH! socery, Elsa, Queen are you alright? Elsa please stop!'' Elsa's

memories bugged her. ''Elsa snap out of it'' said Zane as Elsa nearly fell off the pole ''why does this keep happening to me?!'' shouted Elsa as

Zane pulled her back onto the pole. ''The overlord somehow knows how to mess around with the problems of the past, try to snap out of it,

think about something else'' said Zane as Elsa shook her head. ''Oh incoming''said Jay ''follow the ahhh...'' started Zane as he and Elsa almost

feel off the pole of the building but then they found a way to slip unto another part of the building '' well that woks''said Elsa.

Back with the villians in the regular world,  
Pythor and Hans were coming out of an elavator with Nindroids and Evil Wu. Nya stood in front of them '' I'll give you one chance to

surrender''said Nya as Cytoptor and Hans started laughling but mostly Hans ''that's a good one'' he chuckled. ''Haha how cute''said Cytoptor

as Nya looked out the window to call her samurai suit. ''I hate it when people call me cute''said Nya as her suit came in and bulldosed alot of

the nindroids and nearly Hans. Nya got into her suit, one of her mech fingers broke a little ''oh would you look at that you made me break a nail''said Nya.  
Back with Elsa and the ninjas in the digaverse,  
They were climbing on the inside of the building,Elsa and the four ninjas were climbing inside the building ''ugh we're not going big enough,

why climb? when we can do this''asked Jay as he activated his thunder raider and it started running up the building. '' Jay's right forget

this''said Cole as he did the same and followed him up the side of the building. Kai was thinking about trying it. '' You can do this Kai, you can

do this''said Kai as he attempted it but failed ''I can't do it I can't do it!''shouted Kai as Elsa looked at Zane ''come on let's go save him''sighed

Elsa. Kai was caught in the copter by Zane and Elsa ''let's get to the top''said Cole on the radio phone ''you mean bottom''said Jay ''I have to

say that's a good one''said Elsa. ''Ninjago!'' the four ninjas shouted '' come on you're part of our team say it''said Zane as Elsa smiled

''Ninjago!'' she yelled joyfully.  
Back in the regular world with Anna,  
Borg and Anna were still having problems with Borg's robotic legs, Borg's legs kicked Anna back. ''Ow'' she groaned as she fell into Evil wu's

hands ''uh oh''said Anna as she saw Pythor ''whose the white snake, I've only seen, let's see, brown, red, green, even a pink...'' Anna started

until Evil Wu punched her. ''Again Ow!'' Anna repeated as she started fighting back up evil Wu. Evil wu, Hans, and Pythor went to hit the

ninjas and Elsa '' Anna, Pixal, protect them!'' shouted Borg as Anna took the hit herself ''does...that... help''said Anna limply as she saw

snowflakes and fell onto the ground, but shook her head and got back up. ''NO!'' shouted Anna and Pixal as Anna then got up to stop them

from hitting them, by grabbing thier swords in each hand. '' Can't hold them back, much longer'' said Anna as she and Pixal began fighting

them. Something came in and grabbed Cyrus ''Cyrus!'' yelled Anna as she saw borg being kiddnapped...again. ''Ah Pixal, Anna it's up to you

two now''said Borg as he was taken away. ''No, I don't how!'' shouted Anna.


	24. Chapter 6 episode 5

Chapter 6 half way to snow queen  
Back in the digaverse with Elsa and the ninjas,  
''The top of the building is where the data is''said Cole ''then, let's be surgecal about this'' said Jay. Using missals they blew up part of the

building and made a hole for them to go through. They landed their vechiles inside the hole of the building and the vechiles disappeared

everyone fell on the ground except Elsa ''technical question, is that the activation point?''asked Elsa as she pointed to an odd looking thing in

the building. ''The reboot actvation point''said Kai ''didn't I just point that out?'' asked Elsa furiously staring at Kai.''Yes you did Queen Elsa''said

Kai abousitly scared about Elsa's remark. ''Anyway it can't be that easy can it?'' asked Kai. ''Well, I'm not standing around to find out''said Cole

as Elsa agreed and followed Cole, same with the other ninjas. ''Yep''said Elsa as she removed her gloves in fear and the ninjas prepared their

techno blades to place in the activation point ''Let's hack this thing''said Kai ''I'm ready when you guys are''said Elsa as she aimed her hand

toward the activation point, but waited for thier que, until Zane nodded, Elsa then shot her powers at it. ''Ninjago!'' the team shouted again ''it

worked and it was so easy''said Elsa as she stopped shooting her powers and looked at her hands. Something then formed that looked like

the digaverse form of the overlord ''I told you it wasn't that easy''said Elsa as she looked at the overlord. ''You may have beaten my program,

but you couldn't beat me''said The overlord as Elsa's face became firey hot, but her power is ice! That's not good. Something shot out of the

activation point and unto the overlord as he aimed it at the ninjas and Elsa ''he's blocked the reboot system''said Zane. ''But that's not the

only thing that happened, Zane''said Kai as he pointed to Elsa who looked like she was about to lose her mind ''Elsa, she's ticked''said Jay.

''And all men know it's pretty bad to tick a woman off, because once they start... they like us and never quit'' explained Cole. ''Never mind

Elsa's temper we need to unblock the reboot system''said Zane as Elsa clammed down and replied ''right, but how do we do that?''.Jay scoffed

''but we have to move him'' Kai looked over at Jay ''we can try''said Kai as they tried to find a way to move him. The overlord picked up Jay ''you

can't stop me''said the overlord as the others tried to stop him but they were slapped by one of his octupuas legs.  
Back with Anna and Pixal,  
They were having problems with the villians, Anna watched on the main switch while Pixal tried to hold the bad guys back ''what do we do

Pixal?'' asked Anna as she gaurded the main button, but then Evil Wu was slapped at Anna and the main button. ''NO!'' shouted Anna as Wu

was on her and wouldn't get off so she couldn't stop him. ''Turn off the master switch''commanded Pythor as Wu reached for the button but

Anna tried to hold him back. ''No then they will be left behind in the program forever''said Pixal. ''Like the way they left me in the devourer'' said

Pythor Anna then freaked out ''NO! NOT ME SISTER!'' shouted Anna in slow motion as she got out from Wu's grasp swung him around by his

foot and snatched the main switch ''MINE!'' Anna spoke in the overlord voice. Wu then snatched the button and was just about to press it

when a nindroid came out of the elevator, but attacked his own, but removed his hood revealing himself as Sensei Garadown. ''Huh it's just

Garmy''said Anna as she sighed with relief. ''You're back''said Pixal as Pythor pushed her ''but you're oath, you said you'd never fight''said

Pythor ''you spy, how did you know he had a oath''said Anna. 'When you took my son, all bets wear off''said Sensei Garmy as he started

fighting Pythor and Hans. ''You're too late your son is already ours''said Hans as the two jumped out the broken window and jumped into a

copter like Zane and Elsa's. ''CHEATER!, CHEATER!, PUMPKIN!, EATER!'' teased Anna.  
Back with Elsa and the ninjas,  
''Fools''said the overlord as Jay struggled to get out ''I got him, I got him ''said Jay ''you say good guys always win''said The overlord. ''He's too

big!'' shouted Kai. ''We can not fail''said Zane ''Technology has made me stronger!'' shouted the overlord. ''Put me down you overgrown...ahh''

Jay started before the overlord threw him at Zane, which set Elsa off again. ''Hey nobody hits a nindroid except if their a...''started Elsa but

then the overlord grabbed her, punched her and threw her at Zane and Jay. ''The golden ninja is mine!'' said the overlord.

Back with Olaf and Lloyd,  
''Come on... come on get up, get up...we can do this... break the frozen heart''said Olaf.  
Back with Kristoff outside borg industries,  
''I can do it... I can do it... break the frozen heart''said Kristoff as he got up from his back to hit a nindroid.  
Inside with Anna,  
''Don't listen to them... they're wrong...don't listen to them... they're wrong... break the frozen heart''said Anna as she looked out the window to see Garmy fighting Wu.  
Back with Elsa,  
''Don't fear, be free, don't conceal, but feel, and break the frozen heart''said Elsa as she heard her friend and her sister say in her thoughts

''break the frozen heart'' she repeated with them. ''Sister, Olaf, Kristoff, guys I know how''said Elsa as she helped Zane up and then they

walked up bravely to the overlord. ''You're wrong overlord''said Elsa ''we good guys may not always win, but we never give up''said Zane as

he and Elsa clothes transformed into golden. ''If we can't move him, go around''said Elsa. ''What? Zane? Elsa? you're golden!'' said Kai as Elsa

and Zane went un top of the overlord. ''Actually''said Zane. ''Even in darkness and in fear we have the choice to reflect the light'' the two

replied as Elsa's hands shoot ice and light and she aimed them to wherever Zane aimed his. ''Cole, get into the light''said Zane as he and Elsa

aimed their light toward Cole and then when he went into it his clothes transformed into golden too. ''You two are genuises, catch the light

Jay''said Cole as the light aimed toward him then his clothes transformed into Golden as well. ''Kai run to your postion''said Jay as he ran after

Kai with light. ''HEY STOP NOW'' shouted Overlord. ''Come on Kai you can do it, just believe!'' said Jay but Kai looked worried. '' How can I, this

isn't my world''said Kai as the ovelord looked at Kai. ''Oh you're too late! I won't allow!'' said the overlord as something strange started happening to Kai.  
Back with Anna,  
''Something's wrong with Kai''said Anna as she looked at Pixal.  
Back with Elsa,  
''What's Zane and Elsa's powers truly allow''Elsa remembered as Elsa then opened her eyes that sparkled like snowflakes and looked at Kai's

direction. ''Allow and Believe Kai''Elsa whispered to Kai was on his knees. ''I allow myself!'' said Kai as he then tranformed into Gold as well. Jay

then aimed the light from Zane and Elsa at him and then Kai aimed it at the activation point. ''NO!, NO!, NOOOOOO!'' shouted the overlord as

he disinagrated then they returned to their world.


	25. Chapter 1 episode 6 ( Lots of chapters!)

**Hey guys sorry about no updates on Phineas and Ferb, but I just finished writing this story and I hope to have the rest of it updated here by next week here's the next episode enjoy!**

Meanwhile with the Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and the ninjas,  
They were at a place called ''The Temple Of Light'' Elsa and Lloyd were standing underneath a bell. Anna stood off in the

distance knowing that this was for ''elemental masters'' only. ''I can't do this alone anymore, as long as I have all this

power they will not stop coming for me'' Lloyd said as Elsa looked at the bell. ''Well you're not by yourself this time, none

of us are'' Elsa said as she placed her hand on Lloyd's shoulder. ''Elsa's right, from here on out we have to stick together''

Zane agreed. ''They are right'' said Jay. ''Absolutely '' said Cole. ''Let's do this'' said Kai. ''I'll do whatever I can without

powers'' Anna said. Lloyd and Elsa charged each other up and aimed their powers at the bell and it rang giving the ninjas

power. They tested their powers, Anna was jealous ''FIRE!'' Kai said awkwardly. ''Aw I wish I had elemental powers'' Anna

wished. ''Anna, it's okay'' Elsa went over and hugged her. Elsa whispered in her ear ''I can give you powers'' Anna couldn't

believe it ''WHAT!?'' Anna was a bit confused. ''Lloyd, give our new elemental master her power'' said Elsa as Lloyd gave

Anna a new dress along with her powers. ''Whoa, Lloyd Elsa thanks, what's my element?'' Anna asked. ''Anna you're the

master of wind'' Elsa said. ''Whoa sweet, WIND!'' Anna screamed. Anna, Elsa and the ninjas played around with their

powers. Both senseis and Olaf watched them mess around ''this is a foolish idea'' said Garmy as Olaf watched them with

gladness ''What do you mean foolish? Anna is the master of Wind isn't that cool, I wanna play too'' said Olaf as he joined

the others in the temple. ''They call that playing, I agree with you by the way'' Kristoff agreed with Garmy. ''But it was your

son's chose to make'' said Wu. ''Young ones make too many risks to take, they should listen to their fathers'' said Garmy.

''Excuse me Garmodon, the queen and the princess had dealt with power problems when they young espically Elsa, so I

recommend you never talking about young ones making too many risks to take if you don't want to find yourself frozen,

let me tell you I've experienced it in 2 and a half months of knowing her'' said Kristoff. ''Without risks they won't know how

far to go have faith brother, we will find Pythor, and Hans and save Borg, maybe then you will rest easier'' said Wu.

''Controlling the land we don't have enough rest'' said Garmy.

**Honest opnion! is it corny with Anna having powers? let me know in the comments!**


	26. Chapter 2 and 3 episode 6 (sorry)

**Working on other stories, meanwhile the sooner I have the rest of this story updated, the less I have to worry about it, FYI the last episode is the longest for the amount of chapters. **

Chapter 2 Questioning Now in Borg Industries,  
Elsa, Anna and Garmy were in the elevator ''Elsa you need to tell him at one point, it should be now, tell him a joke or

something funny about your past'' Anna said. ''Anna, we both know nether of us had a funny past, right up about 2

months ago'' Elsa. ''Oh...well we'll go with the joke thing then, I promise everything will go okay once we go back to

Arendelle okay'' said Anna. ''I doubt that very much but okay'' said Elsa. ''So what are you going to do once you're out of

the automatic stairs'' said Anna. ''I go up to Zane and tell him I like him'' said Elsa. ''Actually oh we on the floor'' said Anna

as she started getting excited. ''Oh I don't like the feeling of this'' said Elsa sickly. '' It's called romance nerves now let's

go'' said Anna as she grabbed her sister's gloved hand as they stepped out of the elevator. Zane was on the computer

and the others were around him. ''Any update on the search?'' Garmy asked. '' Our cameras have picked up nothing of

Hans, Pythor or Borg, but the ninjas are in the fields where there are none'' said Wu. ''And I'll search too and I'll let you

know if I see anything with my wings'' Anna said. ''Good idea Anna'' said Elsa as Anna went back to the elevator. ''Good

luck'' Anna whispered to Elsa before she left with her wings. ''Shut up'' Elsa replied back. ''There are nothing in the toxic

bogs'' Lloyd said on the raido phone. ''While you're out there can you check in the glaciers?'' asked Wu. ''And Arendelle for

me, drive past the troll stations, and say hi for Kristoff while you're by the trolls, Anna wanted me to say that'' said Elsa. ''

I may not be able to move mountains but I can still cover ground, I stop by there too Elsa, over and out'' said Lloyd on the

message. ''Project Akturous and Snowflake?'' Garmy questioned. ''I've been working on that Garmdon, I question

Snowflake for Hans, I wonder what they are doing on both'' said Elsa. ''Two days ago Zane, Pixal and the queen

intercepted two coded messages, projected with the names ''codename Akturous and Snowflake'' Wu answered. ''I think I may have

made a discovery'' the mailman said. ''Let us see'' said Elsa as the three walked over to the mailman. The mailman had

scrabble letters that were made in the words code name Aktruous and placed an snowflake besides it. He moved the letter

into the words ''carrot cup gesture'' Elsa lifted an eyebrow she was very confused. ''carrot cup gesture'' the mailman said,

Elsa shrugged '' I get the possible carrot cup, but what about gesture and it doesn't even mean snowflake project

anywhere at all'' said Elsa. ''Keep looking I don't think that's it'' said Sensei Wu. '' Akturous and Snowflake?, long ago

didn't we face a serptine general under the name of Aktuous?'' Garmy questioned. ''Indeed we did brother, Queen Elsa do

you remember anything in your childhood life under the name Snowflake?'' Wu asked. ''I do, I feel it's something with my

mother, she always hid something from me'' Elsa explained. '' That's where you get hiding things from...'' Zane mumbled

from the computer. ''I heard that!'' Elsa admitted.

Chapter 3 Car Chase and Into Space.  
Meanwhile at a convenient store,  
Anna walked into the store with a disgruntled look on her face. You could clearly see why because her wings were

destroyed, she sat at the counter and saw Kai trying to win a girl. '' Kai, seriously? I crashed my wings!'' Anna shouted.

''What was that, Anna?'' Kai asked. '' YOU HEARD ME FROSTING SCREAM! YOU'VE BEEN HERE FROSTING AROUND WITH

A WOMAN YOU DON'T KNOW, WHILE YOU HEARD THE PRINCESS NEARLY FALL TOWARDS HER DEATH!'' Anna scolded. '' Kai, Kai'' Pixal said from the vechile. The girl threw her smoothie in his face. '' Ugh!'' He said as he joined Anna in the

vechile. '' You deserved that anyway!'' Anna scolded as Kai started driving the vehicle behind the bad guys. '' Track down

the general crytoper (I can't firgure out how to spell that sorry!) but don't get caught!'' Pixal said. ''Okey dokey, don't get

us caught, you hear me!'' Anna said to pixal then threatened Kai. Kai started going really fast. '' Kai slow down, you are

the worst driver I have ever met!'' Anna shouted.  
Meanwhile at Borg industries,  
'' Kai slow down, you are the worst driver I have ever met!'' Elsa heard Anna shouted at Kai over the radio. Elsa grabbed

the mic to communicate and shouted to Anna '' Anna! get off the mic, we need to communicate with Kai!'' Anna sighed ''

Alright, alright, just tell him not to go too fast''. Elsa rolled her eyes.  
Meanwhile back with Anna and Kai,  
They were heading for a tunnel, and after that nearby killing experience, they got under the truck. ''Good let's not get

caught!'' Anna sighed. Pythor and Hans poked their heads underneath the truck. '' Uh oh! Hi Hans, been a little while

huh?'' Anna said before being knocked out by Hans.  
Meanwhile back at borg industries,  
Elsa had heard nothing from Anna or Kai since they saw Hans and Pythor. She was extremely worried. Now she was

worried about two things, three things when she stopped to think about it the overlord was alive, Hans had Anna, and she

still was worried about Zane, ice seeped within her gloves again. Something went to her mind. '' I got it, a language I use, I

use it secretly, I thought I made it up until I snook on the computer this morning and read that Arktuous meant ''hunt

for Golden weapons on the moon'' I knew it'' Elsa told Wu. ''She's correct, it certainly means that'' Pixal agreed. They decided

to call the rest of the team, and they went to the location of Kai and Anna. They found out what they were doing they

were going to space, as they were boarding the rocket they blasted off. Kristoff and Sven were the only ones left behind of

the Arrendelle Clan. ''Come back to us guys, safe and sound'' Kristoff said.

**Okay so two chapters in one, I didn't know about that, hey one less chapter not up there or two at that... **


	27. Chapter 1 episode 7

**Me:Hi guys, I'm back with episode 7, just a reminder this episode has 4 chapters and episode 8 has 7. **

**Zane: By the way there is a poll on our profile.**

**Elsa: as soon as this story is over and if you haven't done it, just ignore the Frozen story considering that it's almost over.**

**Me: And fans of Ice masters and Phineas and Ferb across into the ninja's world, I will continue those as soon as I possibly can, but I don't think I can keep up with both, meanwhile I just posted an episode of Ninjago one shots and song parodies, but I think from here on out with Ice masters and Phineas and ferb, I can probably update one every once in a while, especially the one shots, they may look easy but they really aren't Here it is chapter 1 episode 7**

**.Zane: Hiddengirl2008 doesn't own Ninjago or Frozen, only a tad of the plot and her OCs, (there are no OCs in this story)**

The Void Chapter 1 In Space

Last time on Frozen... '' you are the worst driver I have ever met!'' Anna said. '' Anna get off the Mic'' Elsa said. '' Hunt

for the golden weapons... On the moon'' Elsa said. ''Come back to us guys, safe and sound'' Kristoff said.

Now on Frozen,  
They were now in space and Elsa wasn't doing well... they were floating around. '' Is this the greatest thing ever OR

What!'' Jay said. ''We're trapped in Space and... where'd you go!'' Kai scolded Jay. ''I'm agreeing with Kai on this one,

we're royals of Arendelle and we're untrained to go to space!, Princess Arorua's life was absoulutly save, while she was

asleep... but this is super dangerous'' Elsa said. ''All princesses have their adventures, take Ariel for example, she had

three days to kiss a boy'' Anna pointed out. '' Well, we have already had an adventure, but here is a second one, YOU

PROMISED ME EVERYTHING WOULD BE ALRIGHT ONCE WE'VE GOTTEN BACK TO ARENDELLE AND LOOK WHERE WE ARE

NOW!'' Elsa panicked. ''Not every promise can go unbroken...'' Anna suggested. ''EVERY PROMISE GETS BROKEN!'' Elsa

shouted. ''Guys calm down we're in space, I thought this is stuff only Fritz Dunagun did..'' Jay started before Elsa

interupted '' ENOUGH ABOUT FROSTIN' FRITZ FARTERGUN, WE'RE GONNA DIE!''. ''I agree, this stuff isn't from a comic

book it's REAL!'' Llyod replied as Olaf and him couldn't control the way they were moving. '' You got me into the character,

now don't crush my dreams of becoming a starfarr master'' Jay said. ''Don't we need to find a way to take control of the

ship?'' Olaf asked. ''We do'' Anna said. ''If the nindroids bring the golden weapons back to ninjago, they don't stand a

chance'' Llyod warned as Elsa's face turned beat red. '' WHY IS BEING A QUEEN WITH ELEMENTAL POWERS SO FROSTIN'

DIFFICULT!'' Elsa freaked out. '' The only way out of the ship is where we came in'' Kai said as Elsa stared at Zane for

answers. '' And if my memory's correct, space has a way of taking one's breath away..'' Zane started before Anna

interrupted '' yeah it's nice with all the stars and the planets and the...'' Anna got interuppted by Elsa '' He meant

physically Anna, there is no oxygen in space''. Anna's face expression was quite funny, her eyes went huge, he braids went

stairght out, and her mouth went completely staright. Elsa went to knock Anna out of ''WHAT!'' mode. ''Enjoy while you

can Jay, cause in five minutes this ship is schuduled to lighten up, substancal boosters are set to detacted'' Zane said as

he looked at a computer in the room. ''Uh... I'm the queen of Arendelle, not an aseternut'' Elsa said. ''The part of the ship

we are stationed will soon detacked, and we'll be abandon in it'' Zane continued. Anna finally came out of ''WHAT!'' mode,

as Elsa was looking like she was about to go into it but, she just started panicking. ''What's all the commotion?'' Anna

asked. '' What the frost bite do you think Anna?! we're gonna die!'' Elsa panicked. '' Elsa calm down, they'll hear

you!''Anna said. '' We're in space, NONE CAN HEAR US!'' Elsa continued. ''Anyone there! Anna! Elsa Olaf! You guys there?

Ninjas? Hello!'' Kristoff said on the microphone. '' We read you loud and clear'' Kai said back. ''good to hear from you boys,

the royals, and the talking snowman,we're gonna find a way to get you all home safely, Pixal has found the blueprints to

the rocket, you need to escape the cargo hole before it's too late'' Sensei Wu said on the microphone. ''Anna, Elsa are you

two there with them still?'' Kristoff asked. ''Yes Kristoff all of us are here, even Olaf'' Anna replied. '' If we can't get to the

front of the ship what are we gonna do?'' Cole asked. '' Yikes! Elsa, Cole's right even though I didn't hear half of the

conversation'' Anna said. '' I heard at the front of the ship, there's an emergency space suit compartment, but we don't

know how to get there without dying'' Olaf said. '' Zane you're the only one that can survive outside the ship'' Pixal said.

''That's right! I'm the only that doesn't need oxygen'' Zane admitted. '' Wait! You have to go alone!'' Anna exclaimed. '' No

he doesn't! I'll go with him'' Olaf invited himself to go with Zane. '' Olaf you can't you need...'' Elsa began until Olaf

interrupted '' No I don't have a skull or bones, or maybe even oxygen I'm a snowman! It's worth the shot!'' Olaf

challenged himself and everyone's life on the ship. '' We must go alone'' Zane said as he and Olaf headed for the door. ''

Let's cross our fingers!'' Elsa said. '' Go get them guys!'' Kai said. Zane and Olaf got sucked out another door. Olaf

screamed as they were pulled through. Zane landed on the ship, but Olaf floated elsewhere. He looked toward earth and

gasped '' help!'' he looked down and saw that he was coming apart he screamed and tried to pull himself together

literately. '' Calm down Olaf, you gotta pull yourself together! Find Zane and get the spacesuits, don't you pan...'' Olaf

began until suddenly Zane had grabbed his arm and pulled him swiftly using his ice powers until they finally reached the

cargo. Zane typed in the code '' why'd you scare me? And how did you know the code?'' Olaf asked. '' No time for

questions'' Zane answered. '' Oh right!'' Olaf replied as they went into the cargo.

Meanwhile back with Anna, Elsa and the rest of the Ninjas,

The time had only 16 seconds left. '' Come on guys where are you?!'' Llyod said. Elsa was freaking out over the time on

the timer. Now there was only 5 seconds left, '' 4...3...2...1...'' the timer said. But it was too late...

**Me: CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! sorry guys I had to do that.**

**Jay: smart place to end it in a cliffhanger, you didn't tell me what happened!?**

**Zane: you'll have to find out next chapter!**

**Me: by the way I personally open a contest to read a sneak peek of the next book, I will allow ten readers to join the contest, and at the last chapter of this episode I will announce the winner, I will explain what the reader must do if they win, unfortunately I only allow readers who are able to PM me, PM me with the answer with what you think is the answer to this question. Question Elsa is gonna tell Zane in one of these two episodes, but the hard part is you have to guess which chapter and what episode she tells him.**

**Chen walks in : that is good you may go!**

**Me: Chen! you're not in this series for this season!**

**Chen: what guest star appearance?**

**Me: GET OUT!**


	28. Chapter 2 episode 7

**Hi guys! So no has signed up! so no one wants to see a sneak peek of Ninjago Frozen! Depressing anyway, chapter 2 episode 7...**

Chapter 2 Landing

Meanwhile back with Kristoff on earth,

''Guys are you still there?'' he asked as he waited for an answer. '' We made it! '' Llyod and Anna said as the gang started cheering. '' The

snowman has accomplished it again, with a little help from the nindroid'' Kristoff said. '' We're saved and I feel like Kristoff was when I met

him, but we're safe!'' Anna said. '' Hang in there Anna, we're staying on this ride a little longer'' Elsa said. '' Come on, you're in a comfortable

position just tell Zane you like him already'' Anna said. '' I was being sarcastic Anna, I'm in the complete opposite right now!'' Elsa sighed.

'' Haha get it space!'' Jay said. '' Why do every time we talk about you telling Zane, we miss something, great I'll never understand it!'' Anna

said. '' Telling me what?'' Zane asked Elsa. ''Uh? Nothing absolutely nothing, nothing to see here, we were talking about the nothing

nothingness in space'' Elsa answered nervously. '' She's repeating the same word over and over, ask her what's wrong'' Llyod whispered to

Zane. '' Is something the matter Queen Elsa? '' Zane asked. '' No, of course not!'' Elsa answered. '' Okay let's go ahead, Anna, Olaf let's go''

Elsa said and left with them trying to avoid further conversation with Zane about her problems.

**So... How was that? the Ninjas weren't supposed to know about Elsa liking Zane, so ignore that! it'll make sense the next chapter, so the same thing I do with Ice Masters happens here:**

**Main people focused on: The Ninjas**

**Big event in the chapter: The Ninjas wondering about Elsa's bizarre behavior. **

**How's that! Short I know, I get another up tomorrow! ha hahaha (Two ninjago references in one!)**

**Love ya!**

**-Hiddengirl2008**


	29. Chapter 3 episode 7

**Now I said I'll do it tomorrow, but I decided that the next one must be up by tonight! (Aspen Height reference) I want to thank you! But it be more fun to show you the next chapter!**

Chapter 3 Who Does She Like?

'' Guys, I think something's up with the Queen, every time I asked her about what Anna and her are always discussing something alone, I

wonder what, she's acting weird'' Zane explained. '' Isn't obvious! She's has a crush on one of us and doesn't wanna tell us, Pixal sensed

love in her when you turned her back on'' Kai reminded Zane. '' Whoa! I know this isn't the right time and it's not like me to do this but Elsa

has a crush on one of us! The only question is which one?'' Lloyd wondered. '' I certainly hope it isn't me! Because she's Ice and I'm fire'' Kai

said. '' Probably not Jay or Cole, it's down to Zane, you, and me'' Lloyd replied. '' It's probably Lloyd, but I don't blame her I would have a

crush on the green ninja'' Jay said. '' Now that would be weird'' Kai said. '' Guys, it is not wise to talk about Queen Elsa's emotions behind her

back, either way, we have nindroids to tend to'' Zane told the others. '' So much for our surprise attack, look out!'' Cole said. '' We missed

something again! I feel that they have conversations behind our backs!'' Anna said. '' How about we stop having those conversations to

avoid anymore from them, I'll tell him when I'm ready'' Elsa said. '' Okay!'' Anna sighed. '' See they're talking about a him, which has gotta

mean something with liking someone!'' Jay admitted. '' We've said too much around...'' Anna began before Cole came tumbling down and got

himself and Anna thrown off the rocket. '' Help me! Please! I hate space! I hate space!'' Anna shouted. '' Jay if we weren't in zero gravity I

would have smacked you by now, Save my Sister!'' Elsa shouted. '' Somebody please! I'm freaking out!'' Anna said, she grabbed Cole's

arm, then Jay came out and grabbed Cole's legs. '' Next time don't get carried away'' Jay joked. '' Or body slammed away'' Anna corrected.

'' Thanks I owe you one'' Cole said. '' Okay, stay away from Nya'' Jay said. '' How about something else'' Cole said. '' Not the time to argue

over frostin' Nya!'' Anna sighed. '' Oh I forgot, we're around Anna, enough talking about Elsa's relationship with Zane'' Cole said. '' You

what!'' Anna screamed. '' I've said too much'' Cole said. '' Can I ask you a question about that, why hasn't she told him?'' Jay asked Anna.

'' She told me she isn't ready!'' Anna said. '' He's sailing us into the tail of the comet!'' Kai exclaimed. '' Huh? She's right every time we talk

about that we miss something'' Jay noticed.'' EVERYONE HOLD ON!'' Kai shouted.

**BOOM CLASH AND CLIFFHANGER DASH, AND WELL THAT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER NEVER MIND!**

**(Into the woods reference, I like them, HATERS WILL BE BANNED!)**

**Anyway One chapter left of this episode, THEN THE FINALE! Yeah! Anyway I've decided to end it here for this chapter see Chao baby! **

**-Hiddengirl2008**

**P.S Power ranger reference**


	30. Chapter 4 Episode 7 1 MORE EPISODE LEFT!

**OH MY COWSPOTATOES! LAST CHAPTER OF EPISODE 7 THEN THE FINALE!**

Chapter 4 Issues with an insect

Meanwhile with Kristoff,

'' They can't hear us cause of the asterod shower'' Kristoff announced. '' They must be preparing to land'' Pixal reminded. '' Uh we're not alone ether'' Nya said.

Meanwhile with Hans,

''The transmissions were coming from here'' Hans said. '' Seize the entire building, this place will play a good role in our plan' once they return

with the golden weapons '' the overlord said. '' Do it!'' Pythor demanded. '' Overlord, how shall I take part in this mission?'' Hans asked.

'' None... you have failed your one mission in getting the golden ninja, I'm through with you!'' Overlord said. '' Fine! I shall leave as you

command'' Hans said. '' Good go!'' The overlord commanded Hans. '' Fine then good luck Overlord'' Hans said to himself and left.

Meanwhile with Kristoff,

'' We must go!'' Sensei Wu said. '' But we have to warn them, we can't just leave them without tell them what else is out there'' Garamdawn

said. '' Let's grab as much as we can!'' Kristoff suggested. '' This way'' Nya pointed.

Meanwhile with Elsa, Anna, Olaf, and the Ninjas,

'' They're coming in hot! Llyod, Olaf!'' Kai said but Llyod and Olaf fell off the rocket. '' Hang on everyone!'' Elsa said.

Meanwhile with Kristoff,

'' He's vulnerable, we fight him now!'' Garamdawn suggested. '' No not until we get them home safe, we must get in contact with them, we

need to find a place we can't be found'' Sensei Wu said. '' Well this isn't a place we can't be found! Look!'' Kristoff warned. '' They found us!

Don't lose any of those computers we need them all!'' Nya exclaimed. '' Quick everyone lean! Now!'' Kristoff said. '' Great we'll never get out

of here'' Nya said. '' Leave that to me!'' Pixal said. '' Goodness frostbite! A copter thingy!'' Kristoff sighed with relief. '' Now let's get out of

here!'' Pixal said as they boarded the copter.

Meanwhile with Anna, Elsa, Olaf and the ninjas,

They had gotten out of that riot and now they had found the rocket and gotten on a little buggy that couldn't fit them all. '' This must be

where the golden weapons landed'' Kai said. They looked at a nindroid reaching out to touch the golden weapons but had denigrated. ''Yep

that's it!'' Anna announced. Elsa looked at her arm, a little green and black insect was on it. '' Uh what is that?'' Elsa asked. '' Awe! It's a

little extreme lifeform'' Jay said as he picked it up off Elsa's arm. '' It's a Bug!'' Cole said. '' So much we can learn from it, teach it, awe I'm

gonna call it Glowie! Glowie can fly how cute!'' Jay said. '' Don't touch the alien insects, they're very dangerous!'' Sensei Wu warned them.

But soon the bugs began attacking them, which gave their hiding spot away. Eventually they escaped them but the nindroids were heading

back to the ship. They got in the buggy and went after them. They got the key, but when they went back to the rocket it was destroyed.

'' The rocket's destroyed!'' Olaf gasped. '' How are we gonna get home'' Cole asked. '' Maybe we'll never get home!'' Elsa said. '' You're not

the only one who can adapt! So long Ninja'' Cyrtoper said. '' They got away!'' Anna said chucking a stone at the sky. ''They got away!

We failed! I repeat they got the golden weapons'' Kai said on the microphone. '' Can you get on the rocket?'' Nya asked. '' Can they stop

them?' Kristoff asked. '' No! The rocket's destroyed, we're not coming home!'' Kai said on the microphone.

**CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry next chapter is soon!**


	31. Chapter 1 episode 8

**LESS TALKIE FOR ME! MORE READING FOR YOU!**

Episode 8 the Snow Queen Chapter 1 How to Get Home

Last time on Frozen,

'' This must be where the golden weapons landed'' Kai said. '' How are we gonna get home?'' Cole asked. '' Maybe we'll never get home'' Elsa sighed. '' So long Ninja!'' Cytoper said. '' They got away!'' Anna grunted as she threw a rock into the sky.

Now on Frozen,

'' Man these bugs just keep coming and we are going nowhere!'' Kai sighed as they were using their elemental powers to keep the bugs

away. '' Nya, we're never getting off this planet any last words, my darling!'' Jay dramatically asked Nya on the microphone. '' Man you never

got to tell him!'' Anna reminded Elsa. '' You shut it! They don't know I like him!'' Elsa scolded. '' We all know you like one of us, tell us who it

is already!'' Llyod commanded. '' I can't believe you told them!'' Elsa continued to scold. '' Queen Elsa, Princess Anna didn't tell us, we all

were assuming it'' Zane explained. ''Now's not the time for that can't I have feelings for both of you!'' Nya said over the microphone. '' It's all

my fault! If I hadn't given up my powers none of this would have happen, we'd all be home! Now the overlord has everything he needs to

become the golden master'' Llyod blamed ''himself. '' No I was the one that was complaining over my sister's and I's protection, you need to

have more confidence, ignore me if you wish!'' Elsa commanded. '' We're both wrong, you need to trust your friends, trust yourself'' Garmy

said. '' Uh... hate to remind you all something, but as far as Pixal's concern, they just returned with the golden weapons and are planning an

attack!'' Kristoff reminded the gang. ''Search for the power within, then realize the greatness in each other'' Wu quoted. ''He's right! We can

get off this planet!'' Llyod agreed. '' What about your green power Llyod?'' Anna asked. '' It's too far! He'll never be able to keep his focus!''

Olaf answered. '' None happens to have a build your own rocket kit in handy'' Cole joked. '' That's it!'' Llyod and Elsa looked at each other.

''You have a build your own rocket kit!'' Jay said. '' I don't know why but I don't trust Llyod with something like that'' Anna said. '' No! We

can make one! Arktourous may not fly, but she'll come in handy for parts and Zane has the solar system jammed into him'' Llyod said. '' And

Kai could melt the parts into shape! And Olaf's little arms can reach for pieces in hard to reach areas, and Anna and I can use the info our

parents gave us to help you all out'' Elsa said. '' Cole can lift heavy things'' Kai said. '' And Jay has enough nerd knowledge to build a

spacecraft'' Cole pointed out. ''Let's fire this thing up and see if she'll fly!'' Kai announced as they started to build the spacecraft. ''

Boosters...'' Llyod said. '' Check'' Kai answered. '' Electronics'' Llyod asked. '' Check'' Jay answered. ''navigation and power supply'' Llyod

asked. '' Check'' Elsa and Zane said, but Elsa spoke more nervously. '' Support?'' Llyod asked. ''Check'' Olaf and Anna replied. '' How are we

holding together?'' asked Llyod. '' Hopefully enough to get home?'' Anna answered unsure. '' Let's go home everyone!'' Elsa said as she and

Zane's powers charged up the spacecraft.

**The chapter is coming... I CAN FEEL IT SHE TELLS HIM IN THIS EPISODE,**

**woops! Spoiler!**


	32. Episode 8 chapter 2

**Continue!**

Chapter 2 Getting Home

'' Hold on we're almost there'' Cole said, Elsa and Zane weren't looking that good. '' I don't feel good about this, never expect me to build

another castle Anna'' Elsa admitted to Anna. '' Awe... wait where's Olaf?'' Anna asked. Olaf's arms came struggling out from underneath

Lloyd. '' Ops! Sorry Olaf!'' Lloyd apologized. '' My power source has reached critical mass. My unlimited power supply has become...limited!''

Zane said. '' Limited!'' Anna mumbled. '' Meanwhile, I don't even think I have enough breath to get home!'' Elsa pointed out. '' Critical mass!

Which means it's gonna blow up!'' Jay freaked out. '' Elsa could suffocate!'' Anna cried. '' Don't worry about Zane and I, we must keep

going!'' Elsa said gasping for Air. ''No way guys, entering the athenphere, means we have air!'' Lloyd. ''No it means we're gonna burn up!'' Jay

panicked. ''Listen, with just enough air we can operate our elemental shields, let's try it guys!'' Lloyd said. '' I would enjoy a couple

parachutes right now!'' Anna said. '' Friends and Family make good substitutes!'' Kai said. '' We're good to go Pixal!'' Kristoff announced.

''coordinating catch'' Pixal said as she nodded her head for Kristoff to give directions. '' Right there Kai I spy with my little eye, Kai's jet!''

Kristoff said as Kai landed in his jet. '' Elsa and Zane, I see your copter, Next is Anna with her wings!'' Kristoff said jokingly as they all landed

in their vechiles. '' Welcome back guys!'' Kristoff welcomed them. '' I have the city in my sights'' Zane said. '' That's not the city that's an

inpenitable fortress'' Jay said nervously. '' In there the overlord has the power of the first spinjitzu master'' Garmy said. '' Ninja, royals, I

have escaped the overlord and have found safety within the temple of foratude, here in the city'' message of Borg said. '' Temple of

foratude?'' Anna asked. '' It has a special shield that can protect from the golden power, very clever'' Garmy explained. '' If you can make it

here alive, I may have a device to stop the overlord'' Borg's message said more. '' Than we have to make it to that temple!'' Anna said.

'' Everyone stay together'' Lloyd said.

**Continue...**


	33. Episode 8 chapter 3

Chapter 3 To The Temple!

They each found ways to get behind the wall. Nya went with Kristoff to stop some Nindroids on her mech. '' Two down and moving onward

to the next!'' Nya said as they mech fell on the ground. '' Nya and Kristoff are down, I repeat Nya and Kristoff are down!" Kai said. '' I'll go

back!'' Cole said. '' No I'll go back'' Anna and Jay argued with Cole. '' Go back and you can't get to the temple!'' Zane said. '' This isn't about

numbers Zane it's about family!'' Kai scolded. '' Everyone head to the temple! We'll go pick up Nya and Kristoff!'' Olaf yelled. '' I got her she's

around bokely bay, ow! Somewhere'' Kai said as all the vechiles fell on the ground. '' Oh no every vechile's destroyed'' Elsa noticed. Anna

came up with her wings just fine '' all except for bat Anna's'' Anna corrected in a batman voice, she tried flying but failed and crashed

breaking her wings and fell on the ground along with the rest of the team. '' The famous Ninja have gone for a meeting greet! Let's dance!''

the Overlord said as he started making a big golden tornado. '' Uh Lloyd what now?'' Elsa asked. '' Change of plans... RUN!'' Lloyd shouted

as everyone started running. '' EVERYBODY RUN! BUT DON'T SCREAM! I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE SCREAM IT MAKES ME FEEL UNHAPPY

INSIDE!'' Olaf yelled. '' NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT OLAF!'' Anna yelled as they continued to run. They finally got to the temple.

''Brother NOW!'' Wu commanded as they closed the door to the temple. Everyone except Nya and Kristoff had made it to the temple safely.


	34. Episode 8 chapter 4

Chapter 5 The Weapon

'' You said you had a weapon that could stop him?'' Lloyd said to borg. '' I do, it's my most protective secret!'' Borg smiled. '' What is it? ''

Elsa asked. ''It is well protected'' Zane pointed out. ''Is it an ancient curse?'' Anna asked. ''I say fire power!'' Kai said. '' I hope it rocks!'' Cole

laughed. '' Is it dangerous? Is it alive? Does it come with a manual?'' Jay asked as Borg pulled out a pill! '' A PILL!'' Jay shouted. ''Not just

any pill, A nano pill, for a long time scientist have been trying to figure out how to make a diet pill that actually works!" Borg explained.

''Wait until you are old! You'll see why you need it! Tell me Borg does it actually work!?" Garmy asked. '' No, but the nano technology has an

adverse effect, it not only shrinks your waistline, but you as well!'' Borg said. '' Let me get this straight, you've created a pill that turns you

into a midget!" Elsa pointed out. ''Let us point it out! You want us to walk up to this guy who has amour that with a mer touch you become

toast and you want us to just give him a FROSTIN' pill!'' Anna freaked out. '' Precisely!'' Borg said as Anna and Elsa's mouths dropped.

'' Brother do you remember the time when we were on the same team?'' Garmy asked Wu. '' Uh hey old timers! Mind paying attention, WE'RE

TRYING TO SAVE THE WORLD HERE!'' Jay scolded at them. '' Right brother, on the playground when we were kids, temple gate tigers!'' Wu

remembered. '' I threw a mean curve ball, and your stick could thread the needle, we never lost!'' Garmy said. '' So true! Get us close

everyone and we'll give the overlord his medicine'' Wu said. They got special armour to protect themselves. '' Are you sure this will protect

us?'' Anna asked. '' If the overlord's stone warriors used this to fight the golden master, I don't see why we can't use them against the same

power'' Garmy said. '' Here you take it'' Zane said trying to hand his to Pixal, Elsa came over to them. '' No! If you give yours to her, I'll give

mine to you!'' Elsa said as she handed hers to Zane. '' No nether of you two do it! You two have a special mission, Zane don't worry about

me, I shall see you again'' Pixal said as Elsa walked over to Anna. '' I've never get him..." Elsa sighed. '' Don't say that! Of course you always

have a chance to get him! Everyone knows you like someone, just say it!'' Anna said as Elsa tried to get to Zane. '' Elsa we have to go!''

Garmy said. '' Fine!'' Elsa sighed with relief, she just got out of telling Zane a third time. Every time Anna convinces her to tell him,

something has always interrupted her from doing so. They put the stone amour on, Anna was in a white feather dress with shoulder Armour,

while Elsa had a purple dress, a pink cape, her hair tied back in the same form at her cornaration, and on her head sat a sliver crown with a

snowflake in the middle of it. '' The shield it's breaking! Lloyd shouted, it was all up to fate now to protect them...

**Now you're thinking she was gonna tell him then weren't you, YOU'RE SO WRONG!**


	35. Episode 8 chapter 5

Chapter 6 The Overlord's Pill

Kristoff and Nya came in on the destructdoid '' Better late than never guys!'' Kristoff shouted. '' Go get them!'' Nya cried. '' Ninjago!'' All the

ninjas cried. '' Man we need to learn that!'' Anna sighed. They were jumping on the buildings trying to get to the overlord. The overlord took

parts of a building and tried to crush the ninjas and Elsa and Anna with it but the Armour protected them. '' I can't believe it! It works!'' Cole

said as Anna nodded. ''Keep going! We've got to keep the heat off the senseis!'' Jay yelled. '' MY POWERS! WHY AREN'T THEY WORKING!

THEY WON'T STOP COMING!'' the Overlord yelled. The overlord lined up a wall of cars to block their way, but they just pound right

through it. Seeing that it didn't work Pythor suggested '' Then attack the people!'' as the overlord took his suggestion and began attacking

them. ''We have to save the people!'' Anna said. '' But we have to get the senseis closer!'' Kai reminded her. Scales the snake came out and

yelled to the people '' citizens of Ninjago, follow me!'' he called as people came to the sewer hole in the street. '' Huh the snakes are on our side! Great now I have seen it all!'' Jay said. '' We'll never get close enough!'' Elsa said. '' We won't need to, ready to thread the needle brother?'' Garmy asked his brother. '' Let's show them what old timers can do!'' Wu said as Garmy jumped and threw the pill into the air. Then Wu came with his stick and hit the pill with his stick. It headed towards the overlord's mouth, but Pythor came in the way and ate the pill, he landed on a building and then he shrunk! '' What happened to me, NO!'' Pythor yelled as Zane's falcon came and chased after him. '' That was it?! That was all you've got!'' The overlord chuckled. ''Oh no that didn't work we're TOAST!'' Anna shouted.


	36. Episode 8 chapter 6 (FINAL CHAPTER)

**Alright last chapter than epilogue! So sad yet so exciting, which means I can start the tournament of elements, I'm off to a bumpy start on my stories but I have people to thank!**

**Foreverdreamer12**

**Ali **

**Iloveninjagofroz**

**Rex201**

**Mapleleaf **

**AND ALL MY FOLLOWERS TO THANK! Enough about my talking let's read!**

Chapter 7 Elsa and Zane's Sacrifice!

The overlord grabbed everyone, everyone except Elsa and Zane. Zane pushed Elsa back to avoid him getting her. '' The Armour why isn't it

working?!'' Cole yelled. '' That's because your time is over'' The overlord yelled. '' What are we going to do! No don't, you could die!'' Elsa

said as she saw what Zane was doing. '' I have to, support me friends for one last time'' Zane said as he used his friends to jump off the

building. '' I have to help him, I love him, I never needed what they gave me! Not one bit! Ice is the good guy! I love those whose heart

isn't frozen! But mine might be physically'' Elsa said as she threw her cape, her gloves and her crown away, next she made an ice rope

swung it unto a building, made another rope then wrapped it around the overlord's mech arm. '' Leave my sister alone!'' Elsa said, pain and

coldness seeped into her heart, her face formed frost! She just accidentally froze her own heart! She now knew how Anna felt when she

had frozen her heart, but hers was taking faster affect than Anna's. ''Go where? Doomed Ice masters!'' The overlord chuckled as they

struggled. Elsa looked at Zane, she felt so weak yet so strong she cried painfully '' if I die tonight, I die with somebody I love! You're the

one I love!'' Elsa let freedom and relief out of her voice, But then her hair slipped out of her cornation bun and into the braid, she felt colder

than ever! '' The golden weapons are too powerful for you to behold your survivals are slim!'' The overlord chuckled. '' I don't care if I don't

survive! As long as my sister does!'' Elsa scolded. The power of Zane and Elsa broke out the bounds that were holding Anna and the rest of

the team. ''They're not letting go!'' Anna, Olaf and Lloyd screamed. '' Elsa's heart has been frozen! While Zane's reached critical mass!'' Jay

explained. '' If Elsa doesn't find true love she'll freeze!'' Anna reminded. '' And if Zane's heart overloads he'll blow! They'll never survive!'' Cole

shouted. '' Let go of him guys! What are they doing?!'' Kai yelled. ''They're... protecting us!'' Anna said. Elsa was experiencing harsh pain,

but she was glad she told him, her grip to the rope started slipping but she regained her grasp. '' You can do it Elsa! You have enough to do

it! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!'' Elsa said as ice came from inside her heart. '' Elsa no! STOP! NO!'' Anna yelled but Kai

and Kristoff tried holding her back. '' We've gotta get out of here! Before we all die'' Kristoff pulled Anna into the sewer hole. '' NO!'' Anna

screamed at the highest pitch she could, but Kai pulled her arm. Elsa closed her eyes and thought about her life, she had a beautiful life

after those ten years.

Elsa's Memories,

'' Elsa, Elsa, come on wake up, wake up, wake up!'' younger Anna said. '' Anna go back to sleep!'' Younger Elsa said. '' I can't the sky's

awake so I'm awake so we have to play!'' she continued. '' You wanna build a snowman?'' She asked her. '' Hi'' Elsa said. '' Oh hi me oh hi''

Anna said. '' You look beautiful'' Elsa commented. '' you look beautifuller, not fuller I mean more beautiful'' Anna corrected herself.

'' Chocolate!'' Elsa and Anna giggled. '' I'm queen Elsa of Arendelle'' Elsa said. '' Zane Julien'' Zane introduced himself.

Elsa opens her Eyes,

Elsa used Ice to destroy the Overlord. A big explosion of Ice came out. Anna and the gang came out of the sewer and saw the place

covered in Ice and snow. '' Elsa, Elsa!'' Anna panicked. '' Anna?'' Elsa's voice relieved Anna. Anna turned to see Elsa alive, but she wasn't

just alive, her snow dress that was blue in the past was now pure gold. '' Elsa! You're alive! And Golden!'' Anna said as she hugged her

sister. '' But how? Your heart was frozen!'' Anna reminded her. '' I found my act of true love! Telling Zane thawed my heart'' Elsa said.

'' Zane's your true love! Speaking of which, where is he?'' Anna asked as Elsa had tripped on a piece of metal, she picked it up and realized

it was Zane's eye piece lying on the ground. Zane was dead. Elsa tried holding back, tried so hard Anna, Nya, and Pixal had started crying

before her, after that she started bursting into tears as well. '' I used to think technology was the answer to our problems'' Borg said.

At Zane's Funeral,

Elsa had not spoken to anyone since she found out of Zane's death. Not even Anna. Elsa wasn't the only one taking it that bad, Pixal was

so depressed she didn't even come to the funeral. Matter of fact, if it wasn't for Anna, Elsa wouldn't have gone. '' You haven't spoken to me

in 2 days, I always wonder why you are always suffer everything, first you were locked behind a door for ten years, then during those ten

years, the only people you were allowed to talk to had died, then you find someone you love and then he died... I used to think that I was

the one suffering, but you were the one the whole time, you wanna talk about it'' Anna asked. Elsa didn't say anything, she just shook her

head. She was so heartbroken. '' Something good has gotta come out of this, I promise, it may seem bad right now but it'll get better don't

worry'' Anna said. ''The worst of what's happened in my life has lead to this, the birth, the hiding, the love, the death, but from here on out,

my frozen heart sits daydreaming about her desires and dreams, yet those that I love have gone so far, yet so close to my frozen heart,

those that I love will always be remembered, until one day I join them...'' Elsa said to herself. For the first time in forever Anna got to see a

smile on Elsa's face.

The End,

**Me: (Crying) So Elsa told him! **

**Zane: Great! I'm dead!**

**Elsa: Don't worry the tournament is very soon Zane.**

**Anna: funny thing Zane is Elsa's true love!**

**Me: Epilogue is next and then the tournament will BEGIN! **


	37. JUST KIDING EPILOQUE

Dear readers of Frozen the rebooted theme,

None really knows that this story doesn't end here, there is so much more. But I can only keep up with the ninjago half of it, I will now

explain what happened during those two weeks. Elsa's birthday rolls around 2 days later, but someone comes and takes Anna and Kristoff

through a portal to another dimension. It's up to Elsa and Olaf to save them, when they go through the portal they realize DTP (Dimensional

Transformation Procedure) Which then changing from cartoon to real life looking people. Elsa finds Anna and Kristoff locked up in a cage in

the forest, Elsa realizes she needs some help to free her sister. Elsa sees robots attacking people in the forest, she sees that these "cogs"

looked a lot like Nindroids, which brought a few tears to her eyes. Finally help comes to Elsa, the Zeo Rangers. Elsa tells the leader, Tommy

her whole dimension story, though a bit confused comes with the rest of the zeo ranger to free her friends. After a long time discussing why

they came to this dimension, they finally get the rest of the rangers' names. The pink ranger's name was Cat, the yellow's was Tanya, the

blue one's was Rocky, the green one was Adam, and of course the red one's Tommy. They were also told that until the machine empire was

destroyed they were stuck in this strange dimension. Elsa and Anna decide to help fight the machine empire, they learned new fighting skills,

and more about what the ninjas were talking about technology. Elsa conceals that she was in love with Zane, from the rest of the rangers

as if he never happened at all. Tommy finally starts questioning Elsa's strange quietness, which leads to disaster... After the rangers

discover her loss, Prince Gaskett takes Elsa and Tommy, and places them in an arena with no memory, Olaf and Jason the new gold ranger

accidentally fall through the portal and end up there with no way to escape. Finally Anna and the rest of the rangers come and help Elsa

and Tommy remember. Fortunately they escape the arena and destroy Gaskett. Finally Elsa discovers the danger of unlocking her golden

power, the golden dress was a warning that one day a horrifying spirit named the snow queen would come to possess her, but the best is

often left for the next story...

**You will learn more about the snowqueen in the next book, Don't worry I've already started writing it.**

**-Hiddengirl2008**


End file.
